


Some Kind of Start

by anythingkorean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst is fun, Artist Byun Baekhyun, Artist Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, College, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I lied, Jealousy, Kyungsoo's POV, M/M, No Smut, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Sweet Park Chanyeol, but otherwise it's just very fluffy and a tiny bit angsty, cute drunk scene, idk a couple parts could be triggering but it's very small, idk some stuff goes down, kris and tao and luhan are mentioned but very minor, maybe one scene, microbiologist jongin, mild triggers??, more couples will happen, oblivious junmyeon, remember when i said very fluffy, that one fic no one asked for but you will need, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingkorean/pseuds/anythingkorean
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is an art major who likes to draw about happiness and also likes Kim Jongin.Kim Jongin is a microbiologist major who likes to dance and knows that Do Kyungsoo likes him (but totally doesn't care).Or//Kyungsoo doesn't really care that his crush won't ever give him the reply that he wants. It's been made clear that Jongin has no interest in him, but it's fine. Really, all he wants to do is get his graphic design degree and find a nice job, with or without Jongin by his side.But life can't ever be that easy.





	1. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the bottom for notes!

Kyungsoo plops down into his seat and groans. He buries his head into the nest he’s created with his arms and sighs. 

 

“Rough night?” A voice rings in his ear, too loud to be socially accepted on a Monday morning in November. 

 

“How are we supposed to draw something that defines happiness?” Kyungsoo rubs the remaining bits of sleep out of his eyes and finally looks up. 

 

“That’s been your focus though, for your portfolio. Can’t you just take an image that you already did?” Baekhyun’s snarky voice is seriously too much for Kyungsoo to handle on a normal basis, but after having to skip his morning caffeine, he doesn’t have the energy to retort back. 

 

“Those are my pre-picked images for my admission into the SM Department of Graphic Arts.”

 

“Ah. Sometimes I forget about your dream. Why do you want to go into graphics when you’re way better, no offense, at visual art like drawings and paintings.”

 

“Money.”

 

Baekhyun purses his lips in a funny way, pressing them together so they’re nearly invisible. 

 

“Right. Anyways, the deadline for that is in two months. I think you’ll be fine. I’m actually really nervous for the portrait unit. Drawing people is really hard and unless the model is Chanyeol, I don’t like drawing naked people. Remember, last year for beginner’s realism, I got a B plus as my final grade because in my portfolio, I drew in all the dicks and vaginas as smiley faces? Truly, the mark of an artist.”

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Hmmh? What.”

 

“You need to shut up before I spill my acrylic set over your clothes. The ones in  _ The Box _ .”

 

Kyungsoo smiles cruelly as Baekhyun gasps.  _ The Box _ is what the roomates refer to as the small area in the lowest dresser that Baekhyun has filled with his “club clothes.” The ones that, quote Baekhyun, “make his ass look like it’s made for spanking,” and “this shirt especially that really helps emphasize the collarbones so Yeollie leaves marks,” and the ever to iconic, “sex pants, which have rips, and they weren’t there when I bought them.” Basically, the pants that Baekhyun wears so Chanyeol is allowed to carry out their fullest kinky sex dreams. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare, Soo.” Baekhyun bites his lip and narrows his eyes, but the shaking in his shoulders is visible. 

 

“Bitch, fucking watch me.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Ha, you wish.”

 

“I’m telling Chanyeol that you tried to hit on me.”

 

“Go ahead, dude. Chanyeol isn’t really anything more than a puppy. He’s probably more scared on getting hit than finding out that you’ve been hit on.”

 

“He’s not a puppy in bed.”

 

“Right.”

 

“He isn’t!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“He’s like a fucking wolf, Soo, I swear. His thrusts-”

 

“Honestly, Baek, I’m going to do it.”

 

“What was the homework for Friday again?”

 

-

-

-

-

  
  


After school, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun make their way to the nearby art school run by Mr. Kim and his son. Junmyeon is an art teacher at the place, and is loved by the whole neighborhood. It’s physically impossible to not want his approval, really.

 

“Hey, hyung! We’re here!” Baekhyun enters loudly. The building itself is more like a studio. Two stories tall, with painting and drawing on the first and pottery and sculpting on the second. Junmyeon’s dad teaches the physical art. 

 

“Hey guys. Your coffee is in the office.”

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo goes inside Junmyeon’s door. He’s hit by the strong scent of turpentine, oil paint, granite, and coffee.

 

“Hey Soo?”

 

“Yeah, Baek?”

 

“Do you also get the weird feeling of superiority when you step into hyung’s office for coffee? The mere fact that we're allowed in here with coffee prepared for us by hyung strangely makes me feel better.”

 

“Baek?”

 

“Yeah?” Baekhyun’s eyes widen over the cup. 

 

“Please shut up and drink your coffee.”

 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo ignores it at first, but no one can ever get away with ignoring Baekhyun. 

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo passive-aggressively slams the cup of coffee in his hand really close to Baekhyun’s fingers that are on the desk. 

 

“Chanyeol’s coming today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah. Jongin’s coming, too. And I think Minseok hyung too, but that’s because his lab report was handed in early.”

 

Kyungsoo carefully picks up his cup of coffee and takes a small sip. “Good for them.”

 

“Wow, you really aren’t going to say anything about Jongin? I thought you’d be jumping up and down by now, honestly.” Baekhyun takes a loud gulp of his coffee, draining the last couple of sips left in a single swig. 

 

“Baek, I like him, I’m not obsessed with him or something.” Kyungsoo walks over to the sink located near the back of his office and spills his coffee down the drain. The brown of the coffee mixes in with the dried paint splattered all over the sink and swirls down the plug in ugly colors. 

 

“Okay. Anyways, I’m heading out first. Come out soon.” Baekhyun calls from the door. Kyungsoo hums loudly in response. Quickly washing the cup and drying it, he sets it down and walks out the office himself. He sits down next to Baekhyun on a stool and takes out a fresh piece of drawing paper, ready to brainstorm ideas for his upcoming project. 

 

He calms himself with the repetitive motion of scratching his graphite pencil over the paper, the thickness of it making a nice stricthing noise. He hums distractedly to a random tune that he can’t remember the name of. Baekhyun is also at work for once, practicing drawing animals. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles a little to himself, hiding it by humming with his lips pressed a little harder. He likes to see Baekhyun working. No matter how out of the loop he acts, his dream is to become a children’s book author and illustrator. 

 

Animals have always been Baekhyun’s weak part, so when the man actually sits down and tries to practice, he always makes the funniest faces of concentration. His tongue peeks out occasionally, his eyebrows practically fuse together, and his neck turns so red and hot Kyungsoo could cook a piece of meat on him. 

 

The bell rings and Junmyeon’s voice echoes out of wherever he’s been for the last half hour. “Guys, your friends are here! Just remember to not make a mess!”

 

“Got it!” Kyungsoo yells out. Baekhyun doesn’t move, still incredibly dedicated to finishing the outline to his- whatever it is. Well, the guy is practicing for a reason. 

 

Chanyeol is the first one who plops down at the table. He knows now better than to try and get Baekhyun’s attention while he’s in concentration. If the spell is broken, no one knows how long it’ll take to get him back on track. 

 

“Hey, Soo.” Kyungsoo doesn’t stop humming his song, but nods his head and looks up. He sees Chanyeol take out his phone and snap a picture of his boyfriend with a stupid big smile pasted onto his face. 

 

“Two B.” Baekhyun says, not looking up from his pad. Chanyeol expertly picks out a pencil from the box that Baekhyun owns and hands him the pencil. 

 

“Here you go, Baek.”

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips spread impossibly bigger. Strangely enough, Baekhyun hates pet names but his boyfriend does. It’s a rarity that makes Chanyeol turn into a pile of goop. Kyungsoo snorts, breaking the melody of his song, when he sees the color in Chanyeol’s cheeks. He could eat a double serving of meat for dinner with the two of them combined. 

 

Someone appears in the seat right next to Kyungsoo and it takes him by surprise.

 

“Hey, I’m Jongin, oh wait, hey, hyung.” Kyungsoo gets a smile from Jongin that nearly blinds him.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Nice drawing!”

 

“Thanks, it’s a sketch.”

 

“Oh, of what?”

 

“It’s, oh. I- I don’t know yet.” Kyungsoo finally pauses and holds up the paper directly in front of him to see what he’s been sketching this whole time. 

 

It’s a crude drawing of someone, the outline of the body the only thing solid. The man is hunched over, legs bent and a single arm outstretched. All around him are wilted flowers but there’s a single flower in his hand that’s still in bloom. 

 

“Wow, that’s, wow.” Jongin breathes out. 

 

“Really? This was a thirty minute job.” Kyungsoo murmurs, then stops for a minute, wanting to kick himself in the shin. He didn’t mean to sound so pretentious. 

 

“No, really. What does it mean?” Kyungsoo lets a breath in comfort that Jongin seems to pick up that he isn’t trying to brag.

 

“I don’t know, really. I think it’s supposed to be a surrealist piece.”

 

“Well, I like how he’s saving the flower. All the ones around him are dead. But he’s saving the only one that’s alive. He’s hunched over and everything. Were you saved by anyone lately, hyung?”

 

Jongin’s voice is teasing, but his comment has him thinking. 

 

He takes a closer look at the man’s stance, ready to run, in a way. 

 

“I don’t think you’re right.”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry, I was just-”

 

Kyungsoo panics. “No! No, like, I mean, I think he’s the one doing this to all of the flowers. I think he’s killing them and laying them down. I think he’s hunched because he’s ready to run.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flit around the room for a second. Baekhyun is still drawing, but this time, the animal is evidently some primitive kind of bird. Chanyeol’s sleeping. 

 

“That’s pretty deep for a thirty minute piece. Did you let anyone go recently?”

Kyungsoo sucks in a breath. Jongin stares at him from above because of his height, and his eyes seem to peirce into his brain. Kyungsoo feels really small next to him, a mouse standing besides a lion.

 

“Yeah. I guess I did.”

 

~

 

_ Jongin’s POV _

 

_ ~  _

  
  


Jongin rests his head on his palm, and from his sideways point of view, he watches Kyungsoo draw in the rest of his outline. The flowers take on more definition and the man’s features grow more human like. Fingers are drawn in and hair is added, but the face region is totally blocked out and covered in a light layer of pencil shading. It blends with a perfect ombre into the paper. Jongin listens to the pencil and paper dancing against each other. 

 

Kyungsoo starts humming. He skips measures throughout the song but the basic melody is obvious. 

 

Jongin’s eyes open wide. 

 

“Hyung, you know Clair de Lune?”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo looks up from his drawing. “What’s that?”

 

“The song that you’re humming! I love that song!” Kyungsoo cocks his head at Jongin.

 

“I didn’t know you liked classical music, hyung! I love it too!” Kyungsoo smiles. 

 

“It helps me feel inspired for surrealistic pieces. It’s easy to picture something magical when there’s classical music. How about you? I didn’t think you’d like something so old.”

 

“What? Oh, I used to do ballet. This was my favorite song to make practice dances out of.”

 

“A ballet dancer turned microbiologist major. Interesting story.”

 

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t make the national team so I decided to pick a job that was more realistic, anyways.”

 

“Oh. Well I like it. Your story, it’s kind of sad but it’s still cool.”

 

“Of course you like it, Soo. You like him!” 

 

Kyungsoo drops the pencil, pressing it into the paper. The long, gray tip of the graphite snaps and breaks off, leaving a dark, ugly looking line streaking across the paper. 

 

In a way, it looks gross.

 

“Baekhyun?” Jongin calls out in a small voice. He’s probably heard wrong. It’s a joke, something that’s supposed to be funny and laughable.He holds back a laugh of hysteria. “What are you talking about?”

 

Kyungsoo stays so still that Jongin would believe that he’s a wax figure if that’s what someone told him. 

 

“I’m just kidd-”

 

“Stop it, Baek. It’s fine.” Jongin gives Kyungsoo a look of confusion. 

 

“What?”

 

“I like you, Jongin. And I don’t really care if you don’t like me back. I don’t know what you’re going to do with that information, but that’s up to you. But yeah. Passing it off as a joke seems stupid to me now, anyways.”

 

“What? You can’t just sa-” Jongin stumbles around his words, struggling to piece together his thoughts. But he’s interrupted again.

 

The door opens again from afar, and footsteps turn into a person. 

 

“Oof. What mess did I just step in?” Minseok looks at the four men already gathered at the table. 

 

“I don’t really know either, hyung.” Kyungsoo looks at his drawing. 

 

Jongin isn’t fast enough to stop him from tossing it in the trash can. 

  
  


-

-

-

-

 

~

_ Kyungsoo’s POV _

~

 

Kyungsoo feels like he’s watching himself walk to his next class rather than actually doing it. The memory of yesterday makes him think that he should be embarrassed but for some reason, he can’t. It just doesn’t feel real yet. 

 

Someone’s hand gently touches Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He doesn’t even need to turn his head, he knows it’s Baekhyun. 

 

“Hey, Soo. You good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Here. I got some coffee for you. One sugar and no cream, just how you like it. I’m really sorry about-”

 

Kyungsoo stops walking and Baekhyun nearly runs into him from the abrupt halt. Kyungsoo takes the cup of coffee out of Baekhyun’s red hand. 

 

“It’s fine, really. Get sleeves next time, you’re going to burn your palm if you don’t. Thanks for the coffee, but I’m really fine, Baek.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes turn red, like he’s going to cry. In truth, his best friend is more of a puppy than Chanyeol. He bursts like a pipe whenever Kyungsoo shows him affection or kindness.

 

Kyungsoo can’t tell if it’s funny or pathetic on his part. 

 

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s go to class, I’ll help you with drawing the basic outline of a bird.”

 

“Soo...” Baekhyun’s voice trails off and there’s sobbing. Kyungsoo smiles as Baekhyun clings to his arm with one hand, coffee sloshing dangerously in the cup, and the other hand rubbing his tears away but not doing anything about the wailing noise coming out of his mouth. Thank god the cups are covered by a lid. 

  
  
  


Class is boring and repetitive. The teacher delivers a lecture for an hour on the importance of using different graphite pencils when shading in the human body. It isn’t anything that the two boys haven’t heard before, so Kyungsoo silently helps Baekhyun draw birds on his sketchpad over and over until Baekhyun can do it without the guidance of Kyungsoo’s hand. 

 

When Kyungsoo takes a peek at his phone, he sees that there’s only four minutes left until the bell rings for lunch. Thank the art gods. 

 

“Oh, and one more announcement. We’ll be getting a new student tomorrow. I know it’s a little rare to have people transfer in the middle of the year, but he’s moved from China. As you can see, he can’t move back and forth between the countries so he’ll be joining us tomorrow.”

 

The bell rings. Kyungsoo takes his time placing all of his notes and paper and tin pack of pencils away in his satchel. Baekhyun waits until they’re ready to go out to the lawn to eat. 

 

“Hey, new student!” Baekhyun sings, prancing along the sidewalk. “Aren’t you excited? I wonder if he’s hot.” Baekhyun spins around like a kid and giggles. 

 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Kyungsoo retorts, taking out his phone. He pats around his pockets, and groans when he realizes that he’s forgotten his earbuds at the dorm. 

 

“Yeah. Soo, don’t you wanna know what jealous sex is like?” Baekhyun’s eyes gleam dangerously. Like some kind of playful threat. 

 

“Oh, don’t do anything. Poor kid, he’s going to have nightmares if you jump him.”

 

“Chanyeol or the new kid?” Baekhyun playfully bites back. Truly. A human puppy. 

 

“I don’t know at this point.”

 

“Hmph. Just saying, jealous sex hickies are like, the hottest. Get a man, Soo. See what I’m talking about.”

 

“Unlike you, I’d rather not go around flaunting the marks I get. Sometimes, I can’t tell if they’re hickies or measles.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You wish.”

  
  


-

-

-

-

  
  


To be honest, the news of the new student kind of has Kyungsoo interested. It’s only eight in the morning but everyone seems to be a little more aware with the fact that someone new is going to be coming. He’s heard ridiculous rumors all morning, ranging from “he’s a foreign spy whose been sent to kill someone on campus” to “I heard that he’s running from the mafia because he took the leader’s girl” and his favorite, “I bet he’s some cult leader that came here to look for a human sacrifice.”

 

Kyungsoo really has to hold back a snort on that one. 

 

The door opens and everyone stops talking. It’s like anticipating the murder of a gazelle (or maybe a tiger, based of the rumors) and Kyungsoo can only watch in amusement. The professor walks in, loud steps echoing through the room. 

 

“I’ll skip attendance for now. I think it’ll be more fitting to introduce the new kid first.”

 

Someone walks through the doorway and Kyungsoo swears he hears angels singing and rays of sun bursting through the door. The boy who walks in is not a boy. This is a  _ man _ . 

 

He’s got the most defined, clear, arched brows Kyungsoo has ever seen on a man, and the button up shirt makes his skin look even milkier than it really is, eyes bright and face flawless. His lips are small in width but they puff out the slightest, in an almost childish way. His legs are long and accentuated by the black slacks. 

 

“Hello, my name is Oh Sehun and I moved here from China. I lived there as an exchange student on a break year, but I came back in the middle of the year instead of starting next year. I hope to do well in this class!”

 

“Alright, say hello to him later, class. Take a seat next to Do Kyungsoo. There’s an empty seat. If you have any trouble, please ask him. He’s the best in this class and will help you with references and questions. Right, Kyungsoo?” The professor gazes at him with strong expectancy. 

 

Fuck.

 

Kyungsoo snaps out of his daze as Baekhyun pinches his thigh in excitement. He has to hold back a yowl and sends a harsh glare to him. 

 

“Right, ssaem. Will do.” Kyungsoo looks up at Sehun, who is currently making his way to him. 

 

Class seems to go by fast today. Baekhyun keeps angrily sending him notes on hastily ripped pieces of paper demanding that Kyungsoo ask him out. Kyungsoo just throws each and every piece of scrap into his bag without a second glance. 

 

Kyungsoo’s packed up when he sees the person next to him. Sehun’s lagging behind purposely taking a while in putting his stuff away. 

 

“Hey, how old are you?”

 

Sehun’s head snaps up. “Oh? Um, twenty one, sir. I was born in April-”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a bark of laughter. He tries to keep it in but he can’t. Even Baekhyun looks surprised that he’s laughing. 

 

“Hey, Sehun, right? Just call me hyung. I was born in January, so.”

 

Sehun’s face flushes red, but he looks relieved. “Oh. Okay, hyung.” Kyungsoo smiles. It’s like puppies are attracted to him or something. 

 

“Wanna eat lunch with us? Promise we don’t bite.”

 

Sehun’s face turns so bright that Kyungsoo almost asks Baekhyun for a pair of sunglasses. He looks happy. Kyungsoo’s happy because of that. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. And we can introduce you to the others. I’m sure they’d love to meet a cutie like you.” Baekhyun gives Sehun an extra flirty wink and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He wants to super glue a zipper onto his best friend’s mouth sometimes. 

 

“Don’t mind him. He’s already got a boyfriend but he thinks about dick 24/7- wait, are you like, one of those people who don’t like gays?” Kyungsoo’s immediately on the flight mode of his response. The shock on Sehun’s face is clear. Even Baekhyun looks nervous. 

 

“What? N-no, I’m not. I was just surprised that he’s dating a boy. I was really scared that someone was going to find out I’m gay and then be against making friends with me.” Kyungsoo wants to teach this kid how to be quiet. His face reveals every emotion that he feels. It’s going to hurt him one day. 

 

“Oh. Okay. Let’s eat, yeah?” Baekhyun looks calm, but there’s a smile on his face that’s genuine. It’s pure and very unlike Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo knows where it’s coming from.

 

“Yeah!”

  
  
  


On their usual spot on the lawn, Baekhyun sprints into the arms of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo more calmly walks with Sehun down next to the big oak tree (or whatever it is, no one really cares enough to find out) and takes a seat, Sehun obediently following him and sitting down. 

 

“Hey, guys. This is Sehun. Sehun, that’s Chanyeol, who’s your hyung,- wait actually, I think everyone you meet is your hyung. And that’s Baekhyun, if you didn’t catch his name in class. That’s Minseok hyung. The others are coming soon.”

 

Sehun nods and bows as much as he can to the two people, and Kyungsoo takes out his lunchbox. It’s kimchi fried rice with a fried egg on the top and a side dish of steamed spinach that’s been mixed with sesame oil and seeds. 

 

“Hey, gimme my box too!” Baekhyun pouts and makes grabby hands at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sighs as he takes out his chopsticks and spoon. 

 

“I already put yours in. Check your bag in the morning, you dumbass.” Kyungsoo takes a spoonful of his rice and chews. 

 

“Huh? Why do you have Baekhyun hyung’s lunch?”

 

“Oh, I can actually cook, unlike the whole entire population of these useless college students so I make for myself and Baek everyday. It’s nice to make food, anyways.”

 

“He’s like, a God.” Baekhyun nearly chokes on his mouthful of egg, and Chanyeol hands him a bottle of water. 

 

Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, and Yixing come soon enough and Kyungsoo starts another round of introductions with them. He doesn’t make eye contact with any of them, so he won’t be questioned on why he specifically looks away from Jongin if he were to. 

 

Sehun finishes his meal quickly. 

 

“Hey, don’t  you need more than a sandwich? You’ve still got afternoon classes.”

 

Sehun looks up at Kyungsoo. “What? Oh, I don’t really eat a lot in the first place and eating cafe food is the only option I really have if I want to have lunch. I can’t really cook, so.”

 

“What? Don’t you live in a dorm? Buy ingredients, not seven dollar sandwiches! You’re going to go broke soon!”

 

“Aha. The produce would just rot, because I can barely fry an egg without burning myself. I get discounts on the sandwiches, anyways, since I’m a part time worker at the cafe.”

 

“Nope. Give me your lunch box tomorrow. I’m making lunch for you from now on.”

 

“Hyung-”

 

“No ifs, ands, or buts. You’re here in Korea after a year of being in a foreign country-”

 

“Hey! China isn’t even that foreign!” Yixing pipes, but Kyungsoo sends him a look that says, “ _ not the point _ ” and turns back around to Sehun.

 

“And you must want Korean food. It’s not healthy, anyways. Give me your lunch box tomorrow, or I’m bringing one myself.”

 

Yixing grumbles about China and food for a little bit more while Jongdae nods in fake agreement. 

 

“Just do it. He’s worse than Junmyeon hyung sometimes, I swear. It’s easier to agree than to fight, Sehun. Anyways, Soo, why do you wanna feed him that bad?” Baekhyun shoves another spoonful of rice into his mouth. 

 

Kyungsoo takes a look at Sehun. The big, round eyes and the smile that seems more fitting on a cute anime character than it does on a person flash into his sight. 

 

“I don’t know, look how adorable he is! Well, you know.” Baekhyun nods and mumble around a mouthful of food in agreement, but when  Chanyeol looks at him with a wilted face, he’s quick to jump into his lap and start peppering him with kisses. 

 

“Disgusting. Truly. I don’t- God. Why am I here. Jeez.” Kyungsoo dramatically shivers and looks at Sehun. “Don’t look at them. Their hormones are getting into the air.”

 

Sehun laughs. The giggle is so cute that Kyungsoo can’t help but laugh too. 

  
  


Lunch is over. 

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t looked at Jongin once. 

  
  


~   
_ Jongin’s POV _

_ ~ _

 

Jongin stands up, waiting for Minseok to get up and gather his bags. He doesn’t realize that he’s already ready until there’s a tap on his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Nini, you good? You look really dazed. Or high.”

 

Jongin sticks out his tongue. “Nah, just thinking.”

 

“Hmm.” Minseok gives him a look. 

 

“What? You’re looking at me weird.”

 

“Nothing. You just look like- nevermind.” Minseok sighs and puts his hands in his pocket. 

 

“Hyung! C’mon, don’t be like that! What? What do I look like to you?”

 

Minseok gives him a funny smile. It’s crooked and unreadable. 

 

“Like you’re jealous over someone who confessed to you the other day but isn’t showing any more signs of liking you because of a new person even though you’ve made it abundantly clear that you don’t like him back.”

 

Jongin wants to scream. 

  
  
  


Later when he’s back in his dorm, he goes straight to his room after giving Jongdae another lecture about leaving his clothes everywhere. He opens up his top drawer in a hurry, nearly knocking his bottle of cologne over. 

 

He looks to see if the paper is still there. It is. Untouched. 

  
  


His finger traces the ugly line that Kyungsoo had left on it before he threw is drawing into the trash. 

 

When he lifts his finger back up, there’s a streak of graphite on the pad. 

 

It’s okay. It’s easy to get rid of. And most of all, Jongin saved the picture because he felt bad. He doesn’t like Kyungsoo. Nope, not even a little. 

 

He doesn’t.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> As you can see, I've started a new fic, but this one is EXO based. And I wanted to write why, but to do that, I'll have to write a little bit more than usual. 
> 
> I just want to say that I am in no means taking a hiatus from my other fics. In fact, I already have a couple chapters ready for posting. But I did come to realize things about myself as I wrote about BTS. 
> 
> I'll have to explain a tiny bit about myself, though. 
> 
> First off, I am Korean. And that means with the explosiveness of kpop lately, especially BTS, people that have never talked to me started trying to make friends with me. My culture was an excuse for them to joke around about Korea without looking racist to others. I didn't really understand it at first. The jokes were funny, and as long as I laughed, it was okay for others to do so. I was justification for that. A huge reason that I let this unintentional racism slide past me was that I am an undergrad. It was really hard for me to make friends because people viewed me as a "smart bitch" or nerdy. Being asian didn't really help ease that stigma of that i just wanted to be normal. I didn't understand how working hard for my goals was suddenly a stereotype, but it was. And these people didn't help. 
> 
> I've grown to notice that these new "friends" weren't friends. All of their questions about Korea registered one of the three responses. 
> 
> \- Yes, I understand what you are trying to say.  
> \- No, you are not pronouncing that word correctly.  
> \- No, I won't teach you. You're just going to say it with a fake Korean accent or something until it becomes borderline racist. So please. Don't ask me. If you want to learn get a tutor. 
> 
> I was upset at first. The only thing I was to them was a way of getting away with being racist and funny at the same time. I got sick of it so I stopped. I kept telling myself, "Hey, be proud of your country! You came from where all these iconic people are from! And now you get recognition!" I was unfair to myself, to justify their actions as "spreading knowledge" about Korea. It wasn't. 
> 
> And the reason why I am specifically taking a super quick hiatus from writing about BTS was that a lot of my issues stemmed from that. BTS was the only group that these people new because to be honest, they were one of the best kpop groups that were globally known. And they would make jokes about me stanning them and being a crazy fangirl. I am a fan, but they took their obsession with teasing me about enjoying their music and went too far with it. 
> 
> So I decided to kind of not focus on their stories for a while and start fresh with another band, another group of people, and a different type of story. It's going to be very short and sweet and fluffy without a complicated plot. One that's just to write for fun.
> 
> I hope anyone who follows my other fics and is reading this understands. I'll be back soon, though. Late Feb or early March!!
> 
> I


	2. Just A Little

Kyungsoo’s eyes open and close sleepily, body spread out stomach first on top of the picnic blanket. After struggling to find any free time because of their weekly assignments, Baekhyun finally forced their little group to go out on a picnic outing in some random park. The place they found was nice, with a big tree and thick branches for shade. The early spring air is slightly breezy but nice.

 

But Kyungsoo wanted to stay in a take a nap.

 

Like Baekhyun was going to let him.

 

His friend is prancing in the field while Chanyeol watches him; a hunter watching the human version of Bambi jump around like a delicate little flower. Seriously, though, if the two end up having sex, Kyungsoo gets ten dollars each from Sehun and Minseok, so he isn’t complaining.

 

Kyungsoo breathes in softly for a while, the gentle sunlight making the inside of his eyelids look neon orange. It isn’t as dark as he’d like, but Sehun’s head on the curve of back helps him stay in a state of peace. It’s like an anchor.

 

But when there’s a tickle next to his ear from a definite bug, he snaps upwards and leans on his forearms.

 

“Hyung.” Kyungsoo lazily turns his head to Sehun, rubbing the last of his sleepiness out of his eyes with his knuckle.

 

“Yeah, Hunnie?” Kyungsoo motions to a bottle of water, which Sehun hands to him quickly.

 

“Stop moving. Your butt keeps shifting my head.”

 

“Yeah s- wait, were you using my ass as a pillow?” Kyungsoo tries his best to not spill water from the incredibly awkward position that he’s in, head tilted far up but his throat not really bending enough to pass water comfortably. Sehun sits in a criss cross position and wipes away the dribbling water on Kyungsoo’s chin.

 

“Yeah. It’s really soft, but like, still firm? Like the arch of it kinda reminds me of like, a memory foam pillow, ya know? Really supportive but you can, you know, poke it and stuff.” For extra measure, Sehun slaps Kyungsoo’s butt hard.

 

Like really, really hard. Kyungsoo bites back a grimace, not wanting to show that Sehun was strong enough to make a hit sting. Especially one that was on his ass.

 

“Huh. Someone’s growing braver. After two months of meeting and you’re already jumping me.”

 

“Hey, you didn’t say you didn’t like it.”

 

“Honestly, would it be bad to say it kinda turned me on?”

 

Sehun snorts, rolling his eyes and moving to the side so he can stretch his legs out all the way.

 

“Kinky, hyung.”

 

“Hey. I think I’ve discovered one today.” Kyungsoo smugly pats his butt like he’s praising it. “Don’t worry, you aren’t the first to enjoy touching it.”

 

“Huh. Player much.”

 

“Shut up. I’ll have you know that I’ve only been in two serious relationships.”

 

“Wow, really?”

 

“Yeah, all the rest were one night stands.” Kyungsoo snickers and Sehun takes in a gasp like he’s said something scandalous. Sehun suddenly jumps on Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo’s breath is knocked out of him, but he laughs and lets the kid wrestle him.

 

Two skinny shadows cover Sehun’s face all of a sudden, and their fighting stops. Minseok and Jongin’s faces loom over theirs.

 

“We brought lunch but if you guy are-”

 

“Yay, thanks hyung!” Sehun immediately jumps up and takes the bags, unpacking a bunch of boxes of kimbap, hot ddeokbokki, different kinds of buchim, tangsuyuk with pineapple sauce, and dolbap dishes. He ignores the look of interest on Minseok’s face, preparing the chopsticks. He cracks one open and hands it to Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey, you two have fun while we waited in line for twenty minutes to buy this?” Jongin’s right brow curves upwards, creating a thick wrinkle in his perfect forehead.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Kay. Eat up. Hey, where’s the married couple, anyways?”

 

“They’re on the field.”

 

“They aren’t.”

 

“Yeah they...” Kyungsoo’s voice trails off as a happy Chanyeol and an even perkier Baekhyun make their way up to the tree from God knows where.

 

“Hey guys!” Baekhyun clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair quickly. He looks flustered, neck flushed and forehead shiny.

 

Kyungsoo holds out both of hands and smirks.

 

Minseok and Sehun both slap a ten dollar bill each into his palms.

 

“By the way, that’s only seven.” Minseok cracks open a can of soda and smiles.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“You wish, but I’m hands off to my Xingie.”

 

“Can you actually fuck off.” Kyungsoo lies down on his stomach again, stabbing his chopsticks into the basic vicinity of the kimbap. He pops one in his mouth and chews.

 

“Why, you don’t like that? My Xingie, my baby Xingie, Xingie-” Kyungsoo throws a chunk of rice at him. Minseok just laughs harder and eats the clump of rice obnoxiously.

 

“By the way, are you actually going to ever wake him up? Yixing’s just been sleeping there for like, an hour. I hope he’s still alive.” Sehun snorts as he takes a bite of the dolbap rice, struggling to get all the veggies on his spoon at once. Kyungsoo smiles. It’s cute.

 

“Oh. Right.” Instead of acting like a normal person, Minseok places Yixing’s lanky body on top of his lap and nuzzles his neck. Yixing’s face contorts into one of discomfort before his nose twitches a couple times and wakes up with heavy eyes.

 

“Hey. Did you get the food?” Yixing wraps his arms around Minseok’s neck. Minseok smiles, arms tightening around his waist.

 

“Yeah. Eat up.” Yixing’s nose twitches a couple of more times, but his eyes are less lidded and he’s moved out of Minseok’s lap so he can grab a pair of chopsticks to eat.

 

“Guys, we should go to a club.” Baekhyun squirms around in  his seat, clearly excited.

 

“Why, so the seven of us can watch you take body shots off of Chanyeol? No thanks.” Kyungsoo glares at Baekhyun.

 

It’s not a hidden fact that Kyungsoo hates clubs. The drunk people, the burning stench of alcohol, the disgusting bathroom sex, gropers, the players, and the couples that end up face fucking each other with their tongues (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) by the end of the night, and the fact that at least one person ends up going home with Kyungsoo every time. Not to have sex, but because he never touches alcohol served in a bar so he’s always the sober one.

 

“C’mon! It’s been like, six months since we’ve been to one! And who knows, you might have fun, too!” Baekhyun smirks with his eyes in a playful glint and waggles his brows. “I know I will.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even have the decency to blush anymore, just draws Baekhyun close to him and kisses the top of his head.

 

“Yeah! We should totally go!” Jongin pipes up.

 

The pictures flash into his head within seconds.

 

A sweaty Jongin, with flushed skin from the alcohol, the drunk grinding that he calls dancing, his muscles on display. A sheen of glistening sweat covering him.

 

Kyungsoo can’t do that.

 

But when he thinks about it, he knows Jongin doesn’t care about him. Not even as a friend. After all, no rumors were spread, which meant that Jongin didn’t even care enough to talk to anyone about his short lived, stupid confession.

 

Sehun grabs his hand and yanks him up to his feet.

 

“Hey, wh-” Kyungsoo can’t finish his sentence because Sehun’s already pulling him away from the confused group and into the neighboring tree.

 

“Sehun, what’s going on?” Kyungsoo can still feel the grip of Sehun’s hand on his wrist.

 

“Hyung, we should totally get Jongin hyun jealous?”

 

“What?”

 

“You like him, but he didn’t do anything back. Why don’t we make him jealous? We can pretend like we have a ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on!”

 

Kyungsoo plasters a bewildered look onto his face.

 

“And why would I want to do that? Why would you help me, anyways?”

 

“Because… ” Sehun’s face suddenly gets colored into a deep blush.

 

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo looks at him questioningly. Sehun dips his head down and to the side, blushing and biting his lip.

 

“I wanna get someone jealous too.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. And then a huge smile erupts on his face.

 

“Wow, Sehun, who?”

 

“It’s no one important.” But at those words, Sehun blushes even deeper, his white skin turning a rosy pink.

 

“I’ll do the deal if you spill.”

 

“Fine.” Sehun sucks in a deep breath. Kyungsoo tries to rack his brain for who his crush may be, which eliminates half of his friends because they’re already in relationships.

 

“C’mon.” Kyungsoo removes his hand from Sehun’s and reposititions so he’s gently holding onto Sehun’s as encouragement.

 

“Junmyeon hyung.” At that, Kyungsoo’s heart nearly bursts.

 

“Perfect. That’s really great, Sehun. I’ll do it. Just don’t try to fall for me.” Kyungsoo sends Sehun a playful wink.

 

Now, Junmyeon can finally move on.

 

“Sorry hyung, but there’s no chance of that. I think I may be in love with Junmyeon hyung.” Sehun’s eyes turn all heart shaped and Kyungsoo physically feels pain from holding in his cooing noises.

 

“Brat. Let’s head back.”

 

Once the two are situated on the blanket again, they’re met with looks.

 

“What was that about?” Chanyeol eats out of the dolbap bowl, occasionally feeding spoonfuls to Baekhyun.

 

“You guys in?” Minseok asks.

 

Kyungsoo grabs Sehun’s hand. It’s quiet, but not subtle enough to be hidden from anyone. Which is the point. Out of the corner of his eye, there’s the smallest nod from Sehun.

 

_Part I._

 

“Yeah. Sehunnie promised me something fun if I went.” When Kyungsoo turns his head to face Sehun, he’s met with the biggest, flirty wink he’s ever seen. It’s so fake that he doesn’t think anyone would buy it for crap.

 

But they do.

 

They eat the shit right up.

 

“You two? Wow!” Yixing says, and everyone stares at them. Jongin doesn’t however, which makes Kyungsoo feel a weird flutter. His eyes are focused on the food, hands frozen mid air and chopsticks dangling from his fingers.

  


Sehun giggles and places his head strategically on Kyungsoo’s lap.

 

Kyungsoo can’t really hear the others scream and jump. He’s too busy gazing at a silent Jongin. It’s deafening, really. The cold glare in Jongin’s eyes makes Kyungsoo…

 

Scared.

  


-

-

-

-

  


Kyungsoo regrets it. He regrets listening to Sehun and agreeing to Baekhyun. The club was a bad idea.

 

He huffs out a breath as Baekhyun fights him to get him into skinny jeans.

 

“Fuck off, Hyun. I wanna wear my regular jeans.”

 

“No! Why’d you even buy skinny jeans if you aren’t gonna wear them?”

 

“I didn’t! You did, you dumbass!” Baekhyun’s eyes momentarily go wide, but his arms flail.

 

“Not the point! Don’t you wanna look hot?”

 

“No!” Kyungsoo stubbornly shakes his head and clamps his thighs together.

 

“I won’t meet you after having sex with Chanyeol for a whole month. No more complaining about how you can still “smell the sex” on me. It’ll be like I don’t even know what the word ’sex’ means.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even blink.

 

“Deal.”

“Yes!” Baekhyun chucks the offending article of clothing at his face and squeals as he runs to the bathroom to prepare himself. Kyungsoo glares at the jeans, knowing that Baekhyun won’t be able to keep his promise for more than two days.

 

-

-

-

-

  


The club that they go to, thankfully, isn’t super crowded. The interior is clean and wide, with a spacious dance floor with tiles that light up blue and white when stepped on. The lighting mostly comes entirely from blue lights that glow from under the glass of tables, giving the whole place a creepy, futuristic drug dealer’s den vibe.

 

Kyungsoo likes it, the expensive feel of the white leather under his hand as he slides into a seat. Jongdae all but dives in next to him, immediately getting engaged into a conversation with Minseok on what kind of alcohol to down first and betting how long it’ll take for one of them to get laid.

 

Jongdae elbows Kyungsoo on the side.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo stops fidgeting with the black napkin in his hand and looks up.

 

Sehun smiles at Kyungsoo. “Hi, hyung.” Jongdae pats Kyungsoo on the shoulder.

 

“I’m gonna dance.” Kyungsoo silently nods at Jongdae without turning and Sehun bows a little to Jongdae before sliding into his seat.

 

“Here, I got you a drink.” Sehun gives him a glass.

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo runs a finger over the clean rim. “Martini. Huh.”

 

“Do you like it? I got it dry because that’s what you are. And with a lemon instead. I forget what that’s called.” Kyungsoo chuckles at Sehun joke and takes a sip.

 

“Yeah, I like them dry.” The alcohol doesn’t burn his throat but still leaves a trail of something sweet behind.

 

“Glad you like it.” Sehun sits down all the way this time, long legs splayed out all the way and some kind of tropical cocktail in hand. “You must be thankful. I’m the best fake boyfriend ever.”

 

“Oh, my God.” Kyungsoo downs the rest of his martini in one gulp, groaning. “I fucking forgot about that.”

 

“Really? Aw babe, you make me cry.” Sehun smirks and wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, placing his head on his shoulder. “Be careful when Jongin’s here, though. Don’t give it aw-” Someone slides into the table in front of the two.

 

Kyungsoo has to be careful to not suck in a breath and bite his lip. He’s here, brown hair styled back, skin glistening, and clothes way too tight, showing off every muscle that moves. Kyungsoo silently holds onto Sehun’s hand and thanks him with a squeeze on his arm.

 

_Thanks for keeping me grounded._

 

Sehun squeezes back, and leans up to whisper something that’s nearly inaudible with the club music blasting overhead.

 

“You can act, right?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a fraction, and before he can ask Sehun what the fuck he’s going to do, he feels a hand trail down his back, and there’s no more arm holding onto him around his stomach.

 

“Babe, I’m going to get a drink. Want another one?” Sehun leans down again, putting an arm down on the table. Jongin’s eyes follow his movements with a small glint. Sehun gets close to Kyungsoo’s ear. “Order something weak. We _cannot_ get drunk today.” There’s a hint of warning in Sehun’s eyes, and Kyungsoo nods.

 

“Just get me another martini.” Sehun retracts himself and puts on a sultry expression, the anxiety and worry melting away into a sex god’s expression. He smiles.

 

“Got it, hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo awkwardly plays around with his shirt’s collar while tapping his foot in a silent panic on the floor as he waits for Sehun to return.

“So, you and Sehun, huh, hyung?” Kyungsoo’s eyes slide over to Jongin, who’s sipping a drink that apparently fell out of the sky because it definitely wasn’t there a minute ago.

 

“No-”

 

“No?” Jongin’s eyebrows weave together in confusion. Kyungsoo catches himself.

 

“Not yet.” Kyungsoo lets out an awkward huff of air escape his throat.

 

“Oh. Well, you two look good together.” Jongin knocks his drink back and scrunches his face like it’s bitter, but Kyungsoo saw the drink and it was only a peach schnapp so it couldn’t have been. “I’m gonna go dancing now. Have fun, I guess.” Jongin loosens his collar and stalks over the dance floor.

 

Sehun arrives with another martini. “Hey, where did Jongin hyung go?” Sehun sets the glass down when Kyungsoo doesn’t move to take it.

 

“Dancing.”

 

At the same time, Sehun and Kyungsoo both turn around in their seats to take a look. Jongdae and Minseok and Yixing are the first ones they spot, waving their arms around stupidly but still looking sexy. It’s a gift, one that Kyungsoo doesn’t have.

 

Chanyeol is standing more than dancing, letting Baekhyun grind and bump into him. He stands like a tall statue, barely doing anything more than shuffling his legs around once in a while and holding onto Baekhyun’s waist so Baekhyun doesn’t give him a look.

 

“He has so much energy for such a small man.” Kyungsoo snickers. Sehun sighs wistfully. “Hey, Sehun, you good?”

 

“I hope Junmyeon hyung has a lot of energy. Cuz’ he’s small, you know? Imagine what he can do in-”

 

“If you finish that sentence I’m going to get drunk on purpose so I can throw up on you at the end of the night.” Sehun laughs and takes a gulp of his water.

 

“Hyung, look!” Sehun sticks his chin out in the general vicinity of a man.

 

Kyungsoo swallows.

 

Jongin’s not holding back, not even a little, grinding slowly, then moving his whole body fast to match the tempo of the beat, letting another man hold onto his waist as they dance into each other. The other guy is shorter but still dances smoothly, the two of them creating a hot atmosphere that makes Kyungsoo want to vomit for real and not on purpose. He can’t tear his eyes away from Jongin.

 

Jongin, who’s moving so fluidly that it’s like his body is melting into the air, his legs carrying him up and up and up, moving so far. He’s untouchable. Kyungsoo wants to rip the man with chestnut hair and doe eyes out of Jongin’s hold or go scream into a pillow. He can’t do the first because then he’d be shipped off to some mental asylum, and the second one is also impossible because he can’t just leave.

 

He doesn’t know the way home.

 

So he just stays sitting, head drooped partly because of the alcohol, and partly because of Jongin. Sehun pulls him in, pushing his so Kyungsoo stays unmoving against his shoulder.

 

“Hey, hyung, you’re gonna be fine.”

 

“I know. He’s a good person, which sucks. I wish I could just- I don’t know, forget who he was for the rest of my life.”

 

“You’ve been pretty quiet about him for the last couple of days. How come your getting sad now, him?” Sehun keeps a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Huh. I guess it’s the fact that I can actually see him here, with someone else that isn’t me. I don’t know, really. I mean, yeah, I like him, but I never really thought i’d have to face my feelings like this.”

 

“I think something could happen. You never know, jealousy makes people realize things they never knew before.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a mirthless chuckle.

 

Someone slides into the seat across from them. Kyungsoo doesn’t look up, thinking that it’s one of the others back from dancing, but when there’s a slap to the back of his head, he looks up, agitated and ready to curse.

 

“What, are you too good to greet your hyung?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

 

“Junmyeon hyung!” Junmyeon smiles.

 

“Aish, you never come by anymore! You’ve deprived me of your sarcastic comments and ruthless comebacks for too long.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts, rolling his eyes. “Are you kidding me? Sehun here’s close to taking over my spot. This maknae, I can’t with him sometimes.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes flicker with something unreadable, like they narrowed for a second but they didn’t. His tongue flickers over his lips so quick that Kyungsoo almost misses it. But he doesn’t. His eyes seem to trail down over Sehun’s chest, clad in only a thin white shirt with two buttons opened up and a section of milky skin revealed.

 

“Hm. Sehun, right? Stop by sometime, I’ll make you coffee one day. If, uh, that’s okay with Kyungsoo.”

 

“Why would you need by permission?” Kyungsoo says, confused. He feels his brows draw close together. Junmyeon looks at him with a tilted head.

 

“I thought you two were dating.” Junmyeon pointedly looks at the hand that Sehun has tightly wrapped around his waist.

 

“Yeah, we are. Well not really, but soon, right?” Sehun jumps into the conversation, but Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. To Sehun and him, it’s because of what Sehun just said. To Junmyeon, his large eyes mean that it’s true.

 

“Oh. You’re, uh, dating? Soon? Wow. That was kinda unexpected.” Junmyeon looked red, but the mysterious blush disappears quickly. Sehun is gripping Kyungsoo’s waist so tight he’s scared that his fingerprints may be imprinted forever onto his skin. But he let’s him.

 

“Yeah. Hyung’s great.” Sehun plasters a 1000-watt smile onto his face but the veins on his neck pop out.

 

“Okay, I guess I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Junmyeon lets out an awkward laugh and heads over to the bar.

 

“Oh Sehun, what the fuck was that!” Kyungsoo turns to face him. “I thought you liked him!”

 

Sehun smiles so big and genuinely this time that Kyungsoo kinda wishes he had sunglasses.

 

“Did you see that! Hyung! I think he might actually like me! Like maybe 0.02 percent! Thank you hyung, God, you’re the best! Kyungsoo hyung, thank you!” Sehun hugs him properly this time, making a quiet squealing noise.

 

“I think so, and I’m not just saying this. His eyes _glistened._ Oh, my God, Sehun!” Kyungsoo hugs him back as hard as he can.

 

“Let’s dance!” Sehun lets go and holds Kyungsoo’s hands instead.

 

“No. No way, no. Sehun, no.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, closing his eyes and pressing his mouth into a thin line.

 

“Please! Hyung, please?” Sehun gives him puppy dog eyes, pouting his lower mouth and making a whining noise. Kyungsoo wants to say no, he really does, but he’s not as strong as everyone thinks.

 

“Ugh. Fine. But get me some tequila.”

 

“Huh? Remember, you can’t drink too much tonight.”

 

“Do you want me to dance or do you want me to stand on the side like some kind of chaperone?”

 

“Be right back.” Sehun dashes off and Kyungsoo sighs. His head hurts.

 

-

-

-

-

  


Kyungsoo starts to feel the adrenaline once he’s actually on the dance floor. He makes Sehun swear that he won’t leave him  until thirty minutes pass and Kyungsoo can return.

 

Kyungsoo lets the music flow through his tequila ridden brain. He can feel  his legs start to roll and move along with Sehun, who whispers encouragement to him.

 

“Hyung, Jongin hyung just made eye contact with me!”

 

“So what?” Kyungsoo feels a hand grip his waist.

 

“So do something hot!” Kyungsoo makes a face and Sehun laughs.

 

“I don’t know how, you dumbass! I hate dancing, I hate going to clubs, I hate-”

 

“Fine!” Sehun suddenly holds onto Kyungsoo’s waist on either side and pushes Kyungsoo closer to him. Because of their height difference, Kyungsoo barely touches the top of Sehun’s hip. But he drunkenly let’s Sehun guide him into fake grinding and Sehun grins. Kyungsoo can’t see it, but he can feel on against his ear.

 

“Wow, you are surprisingly good at this for a baby!”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hey, you’re like, still twelve to me. It’s freaking me out that you know how to fucking grind on people like this.”

 

“Your the one whose a natural.” Kyungsoo feels like he’s ungrounded and laughs. The tequiall really hit him hard.

 

Jongin sees Kyungsoo. Their eyes meet for second, but Kyungsoo can’t stop staring at him. He feels like a voyeur, watching Jongin dance with the chestnut-haired man.

 

“Can we-” Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath. Sehun stops moving.

 

“Let’s go. I’ll get you water, hmm?” Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets Sehun drag him out of the moving mass of bodies on the dance floor.

 

At the table, Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Chanyeol has a look on his face, one of astonishment and worry as he watches Baekhyun chase down three shots in a row of vodka.

 

“Hey guys!” Baekhyun smiles drunkenly. “I was thinking about stuff! Come, sit!” Baekhyun slaps the seat next to him and slurs something out to Chanyeol.

 

“Baek, slow down.” Kyungsoo takes the shot out of Baekhyun’s hand and downs it. Sehun gives him a look. Kyungsoo pretends to not see it.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun slumps down and grabs a napkin off of the table.

 

“So, what have you been thinking of?” Drunk Baekhyun plus thinking is always fun.

 

“Oh, right!” Baekhyun waves around the napkin. “Okay, so, like, you know. Uh, this club. Issa club. Nice. Caled ‘The X Spot!’ And when I was like, thinking about all of us here, like the nine of us, like, that’s great! We are like, a huge group! And we could totally, like, sing and dance! Like a kpop group!”

 

Junmyeon snorts and crosses his arms. Baekhyun furrows his brows and points at him.

 

“No, hear me out! So like, we could do a bunch of shit like that, and since this club, uh, is, uh, called an X, and like, oh. Oh! X! And O! XO! But like, with and E! EXO! Guys!” Baekhyun chortles and claps, but he misses his hands half the time and so he just slaps the table.

 

Yixing chuckles. “Sure, why not.”

 

“Thank you! Aw, Xingie, your, uh, great. I need a break.”

 

“I think that’s our cue to go home.”

-

-

-

-

  


Once everyone gathers outside, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, and Minseok split the drunk people up with them, who are more or less sober by this point.

 

“Okay, Chan, you take home Baekhyun.” Minseok nods at the two.

 

Chanyeol nods as best as he can with Baekhyun on his back. “See you tomorrow!” They all wave off their friends.

 

“Okay, Junmyeon hyung, you should take Yixing home, since you two live three blocks apart.”

 

“I just put him on my couch for now. I checked his pocket and he didn’t bring anything but his phone so I don’t have a way to get it.”

 

“Oh, right. I think Chanyeol had his keys. Shit. Alright, and be careful, Yixing gets horny while he’s drunk.”

 

Kyungsoo feels a piercing pain in his forearm. Before crying out, he winces and checks what’s happening.

 

Sehun.

 

He’s gripping his arm like it’s life support and stares at Junmyeon holding up a staggering Yixing.

 

“Kyungsoo, did you hear that? He’s a _horny drunk_!”

 

“I’m sure nothing’s going to happen!” Kyungsoo whispers.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo’s head whips up and is met with an expectant look on his face.

 

“I’m taking home Jongdae. Here, get Jongin off of me. Bye guys.” Minseok lugs up Jongdae more comfortably against his side and starts off.

 

“Welp, here you go, hyung! Have fun!” Sehun shoves Jongin into his arms and runs off.

 

“What the fuck!” Kyungsoo is at least a head shorter than Jongin, and clearly not as strong, because he struggles to get Jongin to stand up on his own again.

 

“Ughh… what the fuck.” Jongin slurs.

 

“Okay, this is when you start to walk on your own. Let’s go.”

 

“My home’s, ugh, the other way.” Jongin squeezes his eyes shut and groans.

 

“Too bad, I don’t know where you live. So I guess we’re gonna have a little sleepover.”

 

Kyungsoo groans. His legs are going to break in half.

 

-

-

-

-

 

-

-

-

-

 

_Jongin’s POV_

  


Jongin wakes up with a pounding headache. The side of his face aches for some reason, a dull throb making him wince. But then wincing makes it hurt- It's a vicious cycle for a while. There’s a drilling sound inside his head and he moans out. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand-

 

Except there is no nightstand. In fact, he’s on a black leather couch. That’s not his.

 

Suddenly, he bolts awake, forgetting about the pain. He stands up and heads to what is evidently the kitchen.

 

There is a painfully vivid image of a shirtless Kyungsoo at the counter. The man in front of his has eyes that are swollen and lips that are puffy and hair that’s still mussed with sleep.

 

“What the fuck?” He looks down at himself. Jongin sees that there is a shirt on him and lets out sigh of relief. He pulls up his shirt and takes a peek under  _just in case._ He sits down and gets up. Okay, so really, nothing did happen. For some reason, that makes him even more confused. 

 

“I’m not a fucking pervert, Jongin. You passed out so I had to lug you here from the fucking club. Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. And get out.”

 

Jongin’s pissed. He woke up a minute ago to a person’s house, with clothes on, thank God, but the owner is naked? Something isn't adding up for him. Not that he really minds, because the abs on Kyungsoo are shocking but the small dude’s gotta relieve his stress somehow, right? His eyes trace over the moles dotting the skin around his collarbones. 

 

He gets the sudden urge to either kiss him or to punch him.

 

But he talks back.

 

“Jeez, you don’t have to be so rude. I’ll be out of your hair, don’t worry.”

 

“Hmph. I don’t think I’m the rude one here.” Kyungsoo stares at him, eyes boring a hole into his head. His jaw is set, and from years of dancing, he can tell when someone has their muscles tensed, even hidden under clothes. Jongin knows Kyungsoo's straining his calf muscles. 

 

Jongin feels a chill slither down his spine and into his gut. He doesn’t like this Kyungsoo; it’s scary.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, hyung.”

 

“Wow. So nothing?”

 

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes look at him in a heavy, half-lidded state while licking something off of a spoon.

 

“What the fuck? What do you mean, _nothing?_ ” Jongin lets his agitation grow. He was _drunk_. What and how is he supposed to remember? That’s like, the golden rule of getting drunk. You can’t expect anyone to remember. It's not fair. 

 

You’re _supposed to,_ even _expected to,_ forget.

 

Except, clearly, Jongin is missing something important. Instead of anger, his fury is replaced by a heavy sense of dread. For some reason, it's like something happened that should've been an exception to that rule. But no matter how intensely Kyungsoo stares at him with fiery eyes, he can’t remember.

 

The only image that flashes through his head whenever he looks at his hyung is how hard he grinded onto Sehun.

 

And how close he held Sehun to him all night. And how Kyungsoo refused to move anywhere if Sehun didn’t follow him.

 

And how he would only drink the things that Sehun bought him.

 

And how they made eye contact while dancing and all he did was let Sehun grab his hips tighter and push themselves even closer.

 

And the stifling, heavy feeling that had filled his chest when Kyungsoo had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, looking away from him.

 

And maybe, a super tiny little itty bit of him hates Kyungsoo for that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS I THOUGHT I UPDATED BUT I DIDN'T I ONLY THOUGHT I DID OMGOMGOMG. ONE FULL MONTH WITHOUT POSTING JEEZ!!  
> Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's very long, tbh. And don't worry, the things that happened between the two will be revealed later. And can we just thank that mental image of Jongin and Kyungsoo waking up together thanks and oof the AngSt!!
> 
> See you guys next time!!!


	3. Not Anymore

Kyungsoo is put into a shit mood all day long. From trying to kick Jongin out as quick as possible to not being able to find his pastels, he knows that he’s going to give off a dark aura all day. 

“Yeesh. Who put you through the wringer?” Sehun pops his gum and chews obnoxiously loud, drumming his fingers heavily against the desk. Kyungsoo feels his eye twitch. 

“Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo stares icily ahead, boring holes into the back of the head of the person who sits in front of him. 

“Wow, did you score so-” Kyungsoo cuts Sehun off. 

“He’s a fucking dick.” Sehun pops his gum again and Kyungsoo can physically feel the echo bouncing around in his skull. Pop. “Oh Sehun, if you pop your gum one more time I will shove it up your ass so far that you can chew it again.”

Sehun laughs at this, but Kyungsoo can see him nervously take out a wrinkled napkin from his pocket and spit the gum out, balling it up and placing it on the far side of the desk.

“You really are scary, hyung.” Sehun shudders for good measure. “Anyways, what happened yesterday? I thought it would be all cute and stuff, you know, like taking caring of a drunk person. And then sobering up together. And then I don’t know, fucking?”

Kyungsoo chokes on air and feels anger bubble up inside himself. 

“He can go suck a dick. And not mine.”

“Yeesh. Hey, at least you didn’t have to worry about your crush being jumped on by a hot, horny drunk man.” Sehun’s face falls a little, the careless, twenty-something college student facade wavering and being replaced with a real, emotion filled face. 

 

“Yixing always does that. But none of us have sex with him. Or he never does it with anyone. He has a thing for Minseok hyung, anyways.”

“Oh, my God. Seriously? I thought that Minseok and Jongdae hyung were dating this whole time!” Sehun’s mouth opens into a perfect O shape. Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“God knows what they do.” Kyungsoo huffs.

“Tell me what happened, hyung. With Jongin.”

“Well, I was walking him home, right? And he starts talking but he’s all drunk and shit so I ask him to concentrate on walking. But like he starts a conversation and I just indulge, ya know? It’s easier to just listen to a drunk person than to say no. So one thing-”

“Class, take out your notebooks. I’m handing out printed models of solid, everyday objects. Today’s prompt: make whatever you get into a surrealistic piece without making the object too different and unfindable.” The teacher lolls over to his desk and calls up a student, Taehyung, to start passing out the pieces of paper.

“Oh, fuck! I can’t find my pastels!” Kyungsoo remembers that in the morning, he spent a full fifteen minutes looking for it after Jongin left. The sense of panic courses through him. 

“What? Where’s the last place you saw it?” Sehun asks, placing a piece of paper on his desk and then handing the pile to whoever was behind him. 

“I don’t know! I tried looking for them all morning but I still can’t find them!”

Kyungsoo stands up and starts to head over to the supply cabinet to see if he can casually dig around to find an extra box, but Sehun grips his wrist. 

His voice is soft and low, like he’s talking to a scared kitten. Which he kind of is. “Hyung. The pastels. They’re in your bag. It’s okay, hyung.” Kyungsoo lets Sehun pull him softly back to his seat. 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo has to resist the urge to let tears fall, the hot, burning sensation behind his eyes making him feel weak. He closes them and takes in deep breaths, with Sehun rubbing little circles on the back of his hand. 

“Sorry. Sorry, I’m- I’m kinda out of it right now. I- I must’ve-” 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, hyung.”

Kyungsoo is grateful. That Sehun seems to understand that he’s not a point where he can put his thoughts into words, on what happened. On Jongin. After a couple of deep breaths, Kyungsoo calms down enough that there isn’t an urge to bawl like a baby, and Sehun pats his back. 

“Hunnie, let’s go the art class after school.”

Sehun’s brows bunch up. “Why would we come back here?” Kyungsoo smiles at him. 

“I meant Junmyeon hyung’s class.”

“Oh. Oh. Wait, no! Don’t do that!” Sehun’s eyes nearly touch his brows and Kyungsoo opens his oil pastels, running a finger down the oily front of a cerulean blue stick. The residue is greasy and smells like, well, oil, but it comforts him. He streaks his finger across the paper and watches a muddy looking fingerprint drag behind him. 

“What’s my image of?” Sehun hands Kyungsoo the sheet of paper meant for him as Kyungsoo flips to a new page. He’ll go back and do something to the blue later. 

“What did you get, hyung? I got a glass of water.”

Kyungsoo hums and cocks his head. Something courses through his body, something unreadable and foreign to even him. 

“A pair of ballet slippers.”

Sehun thinks for a moment before taking out his own pastels. “Sounds like fate.”

Kyungsoo scoffs. “Fate? That’s the most disgusting word I’ve ever heard.”

-  
-  
-  
-

Kyungsoo kind of regrets taking Sehun to the art class. He wished he didn’t skip period four today, the lecture hall with Baekhyun. But he was tired and well, it’s not like the lecture was important to him. Baekhyun always slept in that class but passed with flying colors, so. 

Kyungsoo stands at the entrance, hands twitching for the door. Sehun kind of just exists right now, face blank and body unmoving, like he has to be programmed for his next move. 

“You’ll be alright. If anything, just pretend I’m your boyfriend.” Kyungsoo gives him a teasing smile, trying to pull out a happy face from the younger. At the comment, Sehun huffs but he offers a little quirk of his lips, the corners barely upturned but the smile still there. “See, there you go. It’s going to fine, Sehun. You have your drawing pad, right?”

Sehun nods once, sucking harshly on the bottom of his lip. The ‘hyung’ in him wants to give him a quick tap on the mouth and glare at Sehun so he’ll stop, but he understands. So he just pushes the door open and immediately links his arm with Sehun’s and puts a small smile on his face that would resemble something if he were just in a new relationship.

 

With the door closing behind them, Kyungsoo takes his place at his usual seat and table. Sehun awkwardly climbs onto the chair next to him, sneaking glances at Kyungsoo and then taking his own sketch pad out. 

“Hey. You guys have fun last night?” Junmyeon comes from down the stairs and places a mug of coffee in front of Kyungsoo. 

“I guess. I didn’t even have a hangover when I woke up, so.” Kyungsoo takes a sip of the coffee. necessary

“That’s because you drank like a little girl. C’mon, only two shots of tequila and a couple of cocktails? Hmph.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “Even Sehun drank more than you.”

Sehun gives Junmyeon a funny looking smile. “Yeah. I would’ve drank my weight in vodka, though. Because of a-”

“Hey guys!” Yixing’s airy voice cuts through the air and Kyungsoo watches the smile literally slide and fall onto its ass from Sehun’s face to the floor.

“Yay, the horny drunk made it!” Junmyeon waves his arms sarcastically around in the air and makes a funny face. “You wanna hump a statue or something? I’ve got a Grecian model on the second floor, if you want.”

“Haha, very funny. Here.” Yixing slaps both of his hands on Junmyeon’s butt, a loud smacking noise resonating through the room. 

“What the fuck!” Junmyeon curses, but he still smiles. Throwing the rag in his hand down on the table, he sits across from Kyungsoo and Sehun. Yixing says something that sounds like “you have a nice ass though I’d like to smack it again” before sauntering back upstairs.

Kyungsoo takes another, unnecessarily loud sip of his coffee. Sehun grips the pencil in his hand until his knuckles are splotched with white and pink. Kyungsoo places an arm around his ribs.

“Anyways, how are you two doing?” Junmyeon smiles. Kyungsoo sighs. Oh how dumb men are. Aren’t older people supposed to be smarter? He does the math in his head. Junmyeon is twenty-eight, which makes him a solid seven years than Sehun.

“Oh, my God, you like a fucking grandpa!” Kyungsoo spits out. He takes in the weird glance from Junmyeon and the wince on Sehun’s face. “Oh, did I say that out loud? Heh.” Kyungsoo chugs down the rest of the coffee, not even feeling the scalding liquid burning his throat. 

“Kyungsoo hyung, what’re you doing?” Sehun takes Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes it. Really fucking hard. Kyungsoo tries to keep a smile on his face. 

 

“Ha. Anyways, you and Yixing, huh?” Kyungsoo let’s out a chuckle.

“What? Nah. He’s cute and all, but he’s not what I would want from a boyfriend.”

“Hmm. And what do you look at?” Kyungsoo leans in further, widening his eyes. 

“Someone who’s, I don’t know, cute but also really sexy? Younger, too. I’d want to be older.” 

A somewhat wistful look covers Junmyeon’s face. He sighs and picks up the rag again. Kyungsoo watches his eyes flicker over to Sehun. Kyungsoo hides a smile. He watches as Junmyeon drags his eyes over to where Kyungsoo is holding onto Sehun. Pretending not to see, Kyungsoo drags his hand closer to Sehun’s hip, which Sehun leans more into instinctively rather than out of comfort, rather than enjoyment. Junmyeon blinks and looks up at the ceiling.

“But I’m old. I’m twenty-eight. Who’d want to date a grandpa like me, huh? And I’m turning twenty-nine in a week. Hey, I gotta go see if my paint orders arrived yet. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Kyungsoo waits until Junmyeon turns out of the room and then starts talking. 

“Sehun! Did you hear that! He basically described you without saying you!”

“But Yixing is also all of those things, too!” Sehun’s hand holds Kyungsoo’s wrist even tighter. 

“No, Sehun, he looked at you. His eyes went over to you. He looked like he wanted to rip my hand off of you.” Kyungsoo looks at Sehun’s face. He sees the tears crystallizing over his black lashes. Kyungsoo’s heart hurts. He looks at Sehun, who writes his every emotion onto his face for the world to read. And then Jongin’s face flashes through his head. 

He can’t do it. Kyungsoo realizes that moment there, while trying to comfort a wilting Sehun, that he couldn’t ever face his feelings for Jongin like that. He can see it in the future. That Sehun will finally collect his nerves enough to confess. But he can’t see himself throwing himself a person, unsure of whether they would return those feeling or not. Unable to accept that he won’t ever be able to predict whether they’d laugh in his face or say yes and give him his happy ending.

It makes Kyungsoo sad.   
-  
-  
-  
-

 

Kyungsoo wakes up tired, slapping the alarm clock until it crashes on the nightstand and turns itself off. He vaguely hears Baekhyun shriek out a curse from his room, threatening to cut off and boil is dick in ginseng water if he doesn’t turn of the alarm clock right this instant. 

Kyungsoo groans and drags himself out of bed. As he’s stretching, he hears his phone let out a sound that lets him know there’s a notification. WIth bleary eyes, he stumbles around and pats around his bed until his hand knocks against his phone. Opening it with a giant yawn, he tries to read the message. 

It’s from Jongin. 

I’m just giving you a heads up. We’re bringing Junmyeon hyung to the amusement park for his birthday. Can we talk then?

Kyungsoo reads the message at least forty times before it sinks it. And when it does, his heart blooms with panic, thrumming through him.

“Byun Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo bellows, voice cracking with sleep. 

There’s stomping noises that come from down the hall and then his door is slammed open, Kyungsoo wincing as the door hits the wall with a loud thud. 

“What. The fuck. Do you want!” Baekhyun’s hair is messed up into the shape of a bird’s nest, his boxers are wrinkled, and one arm isn’t in its sleeve. The last observation confuses him but then he sees the angry red mark on the bottom of his collarbone and sighs. Chanyeol made a late night visit, it seems like. He knew Baekhyun couldn’t keep his promise for more than a week. He doesn’t have the energy to scoff anymore. 

“We have a party today? Junmyeon hyung’s birthday is today!”

“I. Fucking know that! You fucking dick, you woke me up at four for this stupid shit? We don’t have school today and you wake me up for this stupid shit? This stupid shit!” There’s a look that resembles a crazed, rabid racoon on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Fuck! I don’t have a gift! How come no one told me!” Kyungsoo freaks out even more when he thinks about the fact that Jongin wants to talk to him. “And Jongin said he wants to talk! We have nothing to talk about! Fuck!”

Baekhyun sighs and breathes out loudly, the veins on his neck nearly popping out of his skin. “First off, look.” Baekhyun stomps over to the dresser and picks up the calendar that sits on Kyungsoo’s desk. Baekhyun that stomps back over and presses the edge of the calendar into Kyungsoo’s chest. When Kyungsoo looks down, there’s a huge red circle on the second Saturday of March. 

Which is today. 

“Second, you’ve had a fucking gift for him since two months ago.” Baekhyun walks over to the closet and opens it, pulling out a wrapped box and then tossing it onto Kyungsoo’s bed with a dark look on his face. 

“And third. Just talk to Jongin! Who knows what he wants, I don’t even talk to him these days! Fuck you for waking me up! I better see a big ass breakfast of pancakes and all your american cooking and shit on the table in an hour! I deserve a compensation for losing cuddle and sleep time with Chanyeol!”

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo follows Baekhyun out to the living room and sees a sleepy Chanyeol yawning and scratching his neck. 

“Oh, hey, Soo.”

“Don’t talk to the traitor.” Baekhyun casts him a murderous glance and sticks his tongue out. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and walks towards the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and changes into something suitable for an amusement park. Heading towards the kitchen, he whips up at least twenty pancakes because Chanyeol eats like a whale when he wakes up and Baekhyun gets upset whenever Chanyeol tries to take food from him. 

It’s beautiful, really, watching the two of them trying to eat. It’s like watching pack animals go at it at a dead carcass. 

Kyungsoo checks his messages one more time. Surprisingly, there’s one from Sehun. 

See you at the park! I’m so excited, this is my chance! Heh, wish me luck!

Kyungsoo sends an emoji that holds up a sign with the word “hawiting” on it and gets back to flipping his pancakes before they burn. 

-  
-  
-  
-

Kyungsoo feels a chill go down his spine. He’s in Junmyeon’s art class with everyone else gathered, so they can put their gifts and cards down before they head over to the amusement park. 

Junmyeon comes down from his office and climbs down the stairs, Yixing trailing him like usual like a little kid. 

“Hey, hyung, happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday!”

“Congrats on turning thirty!”

“You’re old now, grandpa!”

Everyone shouts out their congratulations while Junmyeon leans against a table, laughing. “Thanks, you guys. Let’s go, now! I’ll buy dinner for everyone after, so let’s get to the park early!”

“Yeah! Hey, you’ve got to buy meat, okay? And the good kind, not shitty ribs or something!” Yixing throws his arm around Junmyeon and Junmyeon pinches his cheek and smiles. 

“Does my wittle baby want to eat meat today? Aww.” Junmyeon babbles and Yixing goes along with the act, warbling something and giggling. 

Kyungsoo feels cold, something slithering down his spine. When he looks over at Sehun next to him, he knows why. The iciest stare he has probably ever seen from any human being in his life. Kyungsoo coughs when he sees the veins bulge from Sehun’s neck. 

“Hey. Hey. C’mon, Sehun.” Kyungsoo takes a hold of Sehun’s hand. His arm is limp at his side, but the grip on Kyungsoo’s hand is crushing. 

“Guys, split off into your groups! We’ll see each other there!” 

Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun all gather into one group and get ready to board Junmyeon’s car. Minseok, Jongin, Sehun, and Kyungsoo all gather near Minseok, since he’s the only other one with a car or driver’s license. 

Inside the car, the air is stifling. Sehun had called shotgun and bolted into the side as fast as he could, which meant Jongin happily bounced into the backseat. Kyungsoo does everything in his absolute power to avoid eye contact with Jongin, who does everything he can try and make it happen. Kyungsoo pretends that all the knee knocking is because of the driving, but Minseok’s driving is impeccable and smooth. He just smushes himself as close to the window as he can. 

Kyungsoo swears he sees Minseok smiling sadistically in the mirror. 

-  
-  
-  
-

“Yay! We’re finally here! Lotte World!” The entrance designed into a castle stands overhead with blue tiers reflecting the sunlight. Sehun smiles and spins around giggling at the people running past them and balloons, with the high roller coasters in the back twirling and looping everywhere. 

“Okay, here are your tickets and wristbands. Have fun!” Junmyeon starts walking to the entrance. “Wait, we need to break off into groups. I’m not sure how you guys want to do this, but let’s meet at the eatery at one.”

“Baekhyun and I will go as one group.” Chanyeol takes two wristbands from Junmyeon and gives one to Baekhyun.

“Oh! Let me join!” Jongdae says, taking a wristband from Junmyeon. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you. They like to do freaky shit on the ferris wheels.” Kyungsoo shudders. 

“Uhm. Okay.”

“Come with us! We can go on the hot air balloon ride.” Junmyeon hands a wristband to Jongdae while Minseok sucks on a lollipop and leans against the railing. Kyungsoo vaguely wonders where he got the candy from.

Minseok shoves Junmyeon forward with his shoulder. It really does surprise Kyungsoo each time there’s a subtle reminder that Minseok is the strongest out of all of them. Junmyeon lurches forward like someone had thrown a boulder at his back. 

“Go with Sehun instead. I’ll take these two little babies along for the ride.”

Minseok wraps an arm around both Yixing and Jongdae on their shoulders and starts to head for the entrance. Walking lazily, he lifts a couple of fingers in a wave. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun share a look. Sehun leans down. “How the fu-”

“I don’t know!”

“Huh? Isn’t he going with Kyun-”

“I am!” Jongin wrestles a wristband out of Junmyeon’s hand and then grabs Kyungsoo’s arm. “Have fun, you two!”

“Wait, no, I’m not! Jongin, let go-”

Kyungsoo finds himself running towards the entrance, trying to keep up with Jongin. He turns his head and sees Sehun scratching his head and raising his shoulders almost comically. 

They quickly speed through the administration, Jongin shaking so bad that he drops his wallet twice and has to get a new wristband because he tears through the first one. Once they get near some ride, Kyungsoo stomps his foot angrily.

“Kim Jongin! Why the fuck are you manhandling me? Let me go, I’m going back to Sehun!”

“Wait! No!” Jongin’s fingers fumble around the bracelet and Kyungsoo feels his neck veins start to pop and bulge out. 

“Kim Jongin. You better tell me what this bullshit is before I punch you!” Kyungsoo sees the thin strip of sweat bead across his forehead. He sighs. “Gimme your hand.”

“Wh-what?” Jongin gulps but holds out his trembling limb. Kyungsoo sighs again and takes the crumpled bracelet out of Jongin’s palm and takes the sticker off one end. Putting it on for him, he drops Jongin’s hand. 

Kyungsoo has to force himself to breath. The feeling of Jongin’s pulse under this thumb made him forget why he was angry. But it doesn’t take long for that anger to rise again. 

“Th-anks. Um, can we go on the ferris wheel?”

Jongin holds his arms out, pointing to the ride in front of them. Kyungsoo looks up and bites his lip. He nods. 

“Fine. But we’re only going around once and I’m gonna head back to Sehun.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the hot flash of something that glints off of Jongin’s eyes. To be honest, he gets a chill down his spine, but he keeps his eyes straight and steps into line. Since they arrived as early as they could, there aren’t more than ten people ahead of them. He suspects that no one wants to be dangling off of a fifty-or-something foot box at seven in the morning. 

He is most definitely right. The line isn’t even a line, because that’s how fast it goes. Jongin and Kyungsoo are thrown into a car by a high school aged boy named Jungkook and are sent up. 

Kyungsoo sits down angrily, splaying his legs out and crossing his arms. “Okay, I’m really tired of you dragging me around pretending to need to tell me something important. Spill so I can leave once we’re on the ground again.”

Jongin gulps, a bead of sweat trailing down his face. 

“I just. I wanted to say that um. I remembered.”

“Mhmm. Okay. What did you remember?” Kyungsoo feels a tiny sense of dread dig its way into his brain. He sits up straight, crossing his legs and clasping his hands in his lap. 

“What I said to you when I was drunk. That day, when we went to the club.”

Kyungsoo feels his eyes snap open. If this were some kind of mnaga, he’s sure he’d have those angry lines or those connected angle looking things drawn onto his head. “Fuck. Fuck, Jongin.” He lets out a laugh, one that’s dry and humourless, scratching at his throat. “Fuck, you really should’ve just kept that to yourself.” Another mirthless chuckle. It hurts more than the first one.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry. I- I know I can’t just say sorry to make up for what I said but I can’t say anything more than that. Really, hyung, I was drunk! Okay? I was drunk-”

“How did you remember?” Kyungsoo cuts in, biting his lip. He feels like he's going to cry angry tears. Really, Jongin should’ve just not remembered at all. That would’ve been best.

“I don’t know! I was just walking to my dorm that day when I left and I- I don’t know, I guess my hangover kind of lifted? I wasn’t drunk enough to have blacked out, I guess.” Jongin flushes, fingers fidgeting over each other, weaving into his shirt, trailing over his knees.

Even when he’s embarrassed, Jongin in still cute. Kyungsoo wants to cut the part of his brain out that still wants to cling onto Jongin. He wants to throw it out and step on it. His fingers itch for a pencil right now. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets the memory take over his brain while they wait for the ferris wheel to reach the bottom. 

 

~  
~  
About one week ago, after the club. 

 

~

 

Kyungsoo watched as every other person starting heading out their own ways. He groaned and hitched Jongin further up his back so he didn’t fall. 

“Fucking bastards, they’re doing this on purpose. Sure, give the shortest one the tallest fucking kid in Korea to carry to your house. Yeah, thanks, hyung. You’re fucking amazing. Really, I don’t know how I’d do it without you.” Kyungsoo stumbled forward. 

It’s awkward to walk at this angle. Jongin wasn’t drunk enough to not be able to walk, but his gangly legs made it hard for him to stay balanced, so he threw all his weight onto Kyungsoo. So now, Kyungsoo was stumbling around in the dark lugging someone over his back. 

“Hyung, stop. Stop. No, Nini says no!” Jongin mumbled, stopping all together. Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated, muffled scream and puts Jongin down on the street.

“What! Huh? What does Nini fucking want? Stop what?” Kyungsoo does his best to keep his voice at a frantic whisper at its loudest but it’s hard when one has a man baby to deal with. A drunk man baby. 

A very much more drunk man baby than thought. 

“Nini. Nini nini nini. Hyung. No talk. No more talk. Shush. Nini says shush.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop talking. Just get up!” If he were the type to cry, he would’ve drowned in his tears by now. Jongin was way more drunk than Kyungsoo thought at first. 

“Okay. Nini will follow. Up!” Jongin heaved himself upwards, swinging his body so hard that Kyungsoo staggered and hugged him so he didn’t face plant into the pavement. 

After a solid ten minutes of walking, Jongin looked way more sobered up than before. It’s enough that he doesn’t have to lean against Kyungsoo to walk anymore. 

But he’s still pretty fucking drunk. 

“Hyung?” Jongin mumbled. 

“What.” Kyungsoo grunted out. Even after working out for two years in order to get rid of all of his baby fat and developing muscles steadily, ten minutes of walking with a drunk man made him so out of breath that he was dying from a lack of oxygen intake.

“You like me, right?”

“Not at this particular moment, not really.”

“H-hyung.”

“Yeah, Jongin?” Another huff.

“Would you let me fuck you?”

Kyungsoo stopped walking even though the door to his apartment is literally six feet away. He blinked a couple of times. The disbelief helped him talk through his shock. 

“What?”

“Hyung, if you had the chance, you would have sex with me, right?” Kyungsoo didn’t turn around, but he still felt something echo through his hollow brain. 

“Shut up, Kim Jongin. Take off your shoes and get in.” Kyungsoo felt the anger rise like a balloon up his throat, his hands shaking as he opened the door to his apartment. He heard Jongin in the background stumble as he took his shoes off. 

“I didn’t hear a no, hyung. See, that’s why I think crushes are great. You can ask questions like this and you don’t get a no.” Kyungsoo had to hold back the urge to literally growl like some wolf and tear apart Jongin into shreds. 

“Shut the fuck up, you drunken bastard. Go to sleep on the couch and get out early tomorrow.”

A hand yanked Kyungsoo arm, the grip overwhelmingly strong. At the contact, Kyungsoo wanted to cry. His brain wasn’t registering what was going on, and the sharp breaths coming from his mouth tasted like alcohol. 

“Why? Isn’t this why you, you out of all of em’, Kyungsoo hyung, took me home? To have fun? I don’t really mind, I know it’s not like either of us are virgins. Honestly, you’d be good. Maybe great!” Jongin clapped and smiled like he was watching a show. 

Kyungsoo felt himself snapping. “Fuck off! Shut up and go to sleep, you fucking crazy drunk bastard! Go take your horny dick somewhere else and fuck a dog of something. God!” Kyungsoo cringed at his last sentence. A dog? “No, you know what? Don’t even do that. Even dogs don’t deserve you.”

A heavy look settled upon Jongin’s eyes, lips upturned into a cruel, somewhat sadistic looking smile. 

For the first time in his twenty one years of living, Kyungsoo had felt scared. Not the kind where someone watches a scary movie and gets the jitters when they hear noises in the house. Not the kind where someone has a trauma from being bitten by a dog or something. 

The kind that gripped at your throat and made looking someone straight into their eyes a painful thing. The kind that made you swallow and tore your throat apart because it was so dry the air cut it. The kind that makes you want to run but your body is frozen. 

It’s not like Jongin was going to rape him. It wasn’t like Jongin was or could do anything to him. It’s not like he would start something. 

Which is what scared Kyungsoo. A lot. It terrified him that Jongin was so different. Like he wasn’t even Jongin anymore. 

“Hyung, I thought you liked me? I’m giving you a chance to do something. Don’t you want it? C’mon, it won’t mean anything.” Jongin laughed. The sound was low and thick, snaking under Kyungsoo’s skin. “To me, at least.”

Kyungsoo slapped him. 

The cracking noise was loud and reverberates throughout the entire apartment, echoing and bouncing back into their ears. Kyungsoo pants, trying to suck in air. His insides feel like someone rearranged his organs and then took them out and then put them back in their spots.

His palm stings, but it’s nothing compared to the image in front of him. Jongin’s head is thrown sideways, hair strewn across his face and chest heaving because of his panting.

Fuck, Kyungsoo’s done it again. He closed his fist so hard he can’t feel it anymore and swallowed. He remembered a moment, a memory from his past. 

He tramples it down again and looks at Jongin, whose turned his head and has the same, sadistic smile dripping down his face.

“Fuck off.”

Kyungsoo ripped his arm out of Jongin’s grasp and stomped into his room. 

For the first time since that day, he cried.

He cried until he passed out on the bathroom floor.  
~  
~  
~  
~

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin in front of him. 

“So? What’re you going to do about it? It’s already happened. And I guess I should say sorry, too. For slapping you.” Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Well, this pretty much ends our friendship. So, bye, Jongin. I’ll keep up the act until today. I don’t want to ruin Junmyeon’s birthday. And lucky you, Jongin. I don’t have any reason to like you anymore.”

“Wait, no, hyung, I swear, please, no, no!” Jongin lets out a whine and it hits Kyungsoo in the heart. “Please, please! I didn’t mean any of it, I was drunk, hyung!” Jongin bites his lip and scrubs his face so he doesn’t let any tears slip out. 

The ferris wheel squeaks to a stop. Kyungsoo stands up, turning quickly and stepping out. He ignores Jongin’s sniffle and smiles at the boy at the exit. He’s different than the first one, taller and somewhat foreign looking. His name tag says Tao. Yeah, he’s foreign.

“Thank you for coming to Lotte World and enjoy your time!” Kyungsoo smiles at the boy and nods. 

When he starts walking out of the exit and towards a bench, he spots Minseok’s group. Jongdae and Yixing both have cotton candy in their hands. From the opposite way, he spots Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Jognin stands awkwardly next to the bench. From the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo sees him hastily wipe his eyes and take in a couple of deep breathes. 

“Hey, you two have fun?” Minseok grins but when Kyungsoo looks up, his grin falters. The resident couple come up, too. 

“Hey, Soo, hey, Nini. How was the ferris wheel? More importantly, how long is the ride?” Baekhyun wiggles his brows. 

The joke returns Kyungsoo’s spirits a little bit. “Ha. Even you wouldn’t. The kid running it looks really fucking martial-arty.” Kyungsoo feigns a shiver. 

“I’m kidding, Soo.” Baekhyun takes a seat next to him. In a voice that’s more quiet, he asks, “You good?” Kyungsoo leans his head against Baekhyun. Baekhyun jolts like he’s startled, but let’s him. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Hey, I know this was supposed to double as a couples thing for you two, but can I come with?” Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s arm. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

Kyungsoo sees Minseok pat Jongin’s shoulder, and then lead him away to another ride. Minseok gives Kyungsoo a sad smile before looking at Jongdae. 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol stands in front of them, holding out both of his hands. 

“No problem, Soo. Just be okay, alright?” Chanyeol gives him a little rub on the shoulder.

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my three week deadline lol but I'm updating after an exact month??? Anyways, sorry to post so late, but this chapter was a struggle for me to write because I didn't know how to transition into each 'chapter'. I had writer's block for like two weeks and I still think this chapter is pretty shit but yeah. I think I'll be a little slow between updates because I'm really just hitting wall after wall of stress and I'm trying to not lose my shit and updating is important for me, but right now my mental health is starting to deteriorate again. :( Sorry for making excuses you guys, but I really am trying to find a better balance right now.
> 
> On the other hand, I loved reading all of your comments from the last post. I will definitely take your suggestions into my writing and do my best. All of the comments that give me advice are super helpful and I'm so thankful that my readers are so nice. Thank you for all of your comments. 
> 
> For the story, I know it says 5 chapters because it's short, but I think the ending will be stretched out into two parts. I mapped out the outline, and it's longer than I thought, so after the next chapter, I'll start wrapping things up. I'll probably make this 6 chapters. 
> 
> Thank you for your support you guys, the people who comment make my days so much better and of course the ones who just leave the kudos or read my work in general make me so happy. 
> 
> See you next time:)


	4. You're Pretty

Kyungsoo keeps to himself for most of the trip. He stays at least four feet away from Baekhyun and Chanyeol for the most part, because he still feels a little shitty for ruining their date. He just gives them smiles that don’t reach his eyes whenever they peek at him. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what he wants to do with himself. He feels like a weight’s been settled even deeper on top of his chest, a thick sense of dread hanging over him, tangible against his fingertips. He tells himself that it was for the best, that Jongin was a dick and so he shouldn’t like him anymore because liking a dick was far worse than just knowing one. 

 

He finds himself trying to fight against his own senses. His head hurts like a bitch. 

 

_ Jongin was just drunk. He didn’t know what he was talking about. It was the alcohol making him all disgusting and sleazy.  _

 

_ But he wasn’t drunk enough to not be able to string words together. You two even had a conversation- Well, of sorts. So he’s a dick. If you still like him, that’s pretty much Stockholm Syndrome minus the psycho part and the abduction part and the- Okay, find something else to call it.  _

 

_ Right. He did a really shitty thing. But didn’t you raise a hand at him? You slapped him, Do Kyungsoo. Isn’t that almost as bad as what he did? _

 

In the end, Kyungsoo just buys a bag of cotton candy in the biggest size and calls it a day, shutting of his head except for the one part that tells him to slap on a fake smile and walk around because no one else should be unhappy. It’s his hyung’s birthday and he’s going to enjoy it, dammit. 

 

_ Is Jongin okay right now? I was kinda harsh. _

 

Kyungsoo shoves some more cotton candy into his mouth, the wispy trails melting on his tongue and dissolving into nothing.

 

He takes in a deep breath as he remembers the vague scent of cotton candy lingering over Jongin as he carried him home, on account of his chugging of fruit vodka. The sugar burns his throat and Kyungsoo chucks the rest of his cotton candy into the nearest trash can.

  
  


-

-

-

-

 

They nine of them meet up for dinner at seven. The car ride to the restaurant is especially quiet, Minseok smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Kyungsoo sits shotgun this time. Sehun doesn't say anything about that. 

  
  


Dinner is a noisy mess, screaming and alcohol and singing ‘happy birthday’ drunk seems to be the main event. Kyungsoo just focuses on not passing out, head thumping erratically and eyesight blurry. 

 

God, Kyungsoo just wants to be in someone’s arms. But the only person that comes to mind is Jongin, fucking Kim Jongin who left him in a mess but then came hurtling back in. He doesn’t really know what to do- one part of him (the part that still finds him really fucking irresistible) wants to take him and say it’s okay and that he was being irrational but another part (the prideful, rearing, bull part of him) wants to stand his ground and nice him out. 

 

Kyungsoo snaps back into reality and Yixing throws an arm around him, a little tipsy. 

 

“Kyungsoo, we’re going to a club. Come with!”

 

“I don’t even have a choice, Xing.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Kyungsoo looks down at his plate. In his stupor, he must’ve been using his chopsticks to drag patterns around in the residual salt that he took to dip his beef in. 

 

It takes nothing but five minutes for Junmyeon to pay and then to file into the cars. Kyungsoo pushes Yixing into the car that he’s supposed to be in because he doesn’t want to see Jongin. 

 

The drive is short and in no time, they’re in front of the club. 

  
  


Fuck all shit. 

  
  


-

-

-

-

  
  


Kyungsoo watches in horror and mild disgust and Yixing and Baekhyun literally  _ inhale _ their shots and sighs in relief when Minseok and Chanyeol step in to finally slow them down and force water down their throats. 

 

There’s a pat on his shoulder and Kyungsoo sighs before turning around. “Junmyeon for the last time, I-  _ oh. _ ”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a small breath. 

 

“Hey, it really is you guys.”

Kyungsoo quickly takes a moment to pray before responding. “Yeah, it really is us. Back in Korea? How’d you find us here?” Kyungsoo lets out a harsh grunt/laugh combo. “Or did you stalk him?”

 

“For a business trip. I return in three days. And no, it really is by chance. Is J-”

 

“Yeah. But you should stay away. It’s his bir-”

 

“Birthday. I know, Kyungsoo. Wow, I’d never have thought I would’ve seen you guys again. I missed you all, you -”

 

“Just, just. Be quiet. And seriously, stay away from Junmyeon hyung. He’s happy today, so just-”

 

“Oh, my  _ God. _ ” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut really tightly, as if the harder the squeezes, the faster he’ll wake up from this never ending nightmare.

 

“Oh, Junmyeon. Hey.”

 

Kyungsoo starts to look for Sehun as soon as he sees Junmyeon start to tremble. Out of anger, fear, sadness, he doesn’t know. 

 

“Yifan.”

 

“Junmyeon, thank God I saw you today, I really need to talk, it-”

 

Kyungsoo’s about to intervene when Sehun slithers out from the depths of hell and snakes an arm around Junmyeon. He gives Yifan the most cruel smile he’s ever seen.

 

“Hey, hyung. I have your martini, do you want it now, or later?”

 

And then Sehun promptly pushes him back into a seat next to Kyungsoo, lean down, and kiss Kim Junmyeon straight on the lips, tongue and all. 

  
  


-

-

-

-

 

Kyungsoo stares in shock for a while and then Sehun finally pulls away. 

 

Yifan gives an open-mouthed Junmyeon a sad smile. 

 

“I get it. I get it, so I’ll be going. Junmyeon, it was really good seeing you. I’ll- just, be happy, Junmyeon. I couldn’t give you that but it seems like he can. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, everyone.”

 

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his water. “You sound like you’re never going to come back, ever.”

 

Yifan’s eyes look glassy and he gives him a lopsided smile, the sorrow etched onto his face like a hammer chipping away at stone. 

 

“I’m never coming back, Kyungsoo.”

 

With that, Yifan gathers himself and leaves the club, and Kyungsoo finds himself breathing out in acceptance, in relief, in sadness, in everything. 

 

Junmyeon, however, does not seem that sorry at all. Instead, his eyes get hard and he grabs onto Sehun’s wrist.

 

“Sehun, that was uncalled for. You’re with Kyungsoo, he’s right here! I understand that you two are casual right now but don’t you think that was too much?”

 

Sehun gives him a child-like smile. “I’m not with him.”

 

Kyungsoo nods at Junmyeon’s confused face. 

 

“Yeah, he just wanted to make you jealous.”

 

Junmyeon straightens out his shirt. “Well in that case, you’re coming with me. Kyungsoo, tell the others to find a taxi or something.”

 

Neither Kyungsoo or Sehun has the time to make an exclamation before Junmyeon’s dragging Sehun out of the club. 

 

Holy fucking mother of Mary, it was happening. 

 

-

-

-

-

 

Kyungsoo finds himself a little more tipsy later that night, depending on the bench to support most of his weight. Minseok is the only true sober person left, but the drunkards are amusing enough for him to not really care. 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing argue whether poke bowls are actually sushi in deconstructed form of if it’s just its own thing. 

 

“C’mon, XingXing! It’s like, it’s like,  _ every single _ , uh,  _ ingredient _ of sushi. Oh, my god, I need water.” Baekhyun sways for a couple of seconds before waving his hands in the air, sluggishly. “Like, rice, and the raw shit, and veggies. Like, it’s  _ fucking sushi _ .”

 

Yixing giggles into his hand, neck red and sweaty hair matted to his head. 

 

“ _ Heh _ . You said ‘fucking sushi’, Baek- Baek- Baek _ hyun _ . That’s beasitality.”

 

A drunk Baekhyun makes a long face. “ _ Noooo! _ ”

 

Kyungsoo groans when they both start to laugh and then hiccup. “What the fuck is wrong with them?”

 

Minseok shrugs and sips his water with lemon. “I don’t know. First they talked about swimming, which led  _ ocean _ sex, which led to  _ turtle  _ sex, which led to  _ fish  _ sex, which led to Nemo, which led to poke bowls.” Minseok sighs. “It’s been a long night for me, Kyungsoo.” Minseok’s eyes look dead. “A really,  _ really _ long night. God, I should just get hammered.”

 

Kyungsoo strongly disagrees with that statement. “No, you should not, since Junmyeon left with Sehun to fuck and now you’re the only sober person left so you have to find taxis later on.”

 

Minseok slams the glass of water down on the table. “That fucking bitch did  _ what _ ? He left me here? With like, seventeen drunk fuckers who can’t keep their shit down for fuck’s sake? Oh, my  _ God, _ if I wasn’t so happy for him I’d skin his  _ little ass! _ ”

 

Kyungsoo just stares with wide eyes and watches as Minseok dramatically uses his pinkies to flick his bangs out of his face, biceps  _ bulging _ in a weird, pulsing way.

 

Kyungsoo shivers. 

“M’kay, hyung. You- you do you.”

  
  


-

-

-

-

 

Kyungsoo somehow finds himself pressed against another man, someone taller than him and and lithe, and it immediately reminds him of Jongin. 

They aren’t dancing, just, next to each other at the bar. It’s crowded enough that Kyungsoo can’t take a step back without bumping into someone else. The man he’s with seems to be uncomfortable in the area so he takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and leads him out there. Kyungsoo sets his empty whiskey glass down and follows. Not that he has much of a choice, anyways. 

 

“You look pretty sad for a guy who’s out at the club.” Kyungsoo looks at him in this light. He’s handsome, that much is obvious. Handsome is too weak of a word for him, Kyungsoo thinks. His features are godlike, soft and sharp and contrasting and  _ beautiful _ at the same time but it’s not  _ Jongin _ to him, it’s not his fucking crush. 

 

“I guess I am, aren’t I?” Kyungsoo sighs and takes a seat in the booth. The man slides in across him. 

 

“You should cheer up. It’s a club, go have fun. And you’re pretty fucking hot, so go-”

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo freezes. It’s  _ his _ voice.  _ His  _ voice just called out his name and Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he should punch him, run out, kiss him, slap him, yell at him, beg him. 

 

He doesn’t do either of those things. “Hey, I think today might not be such a good day. Sorry.” Kyungsoo offers an apologetic smile and the man across him seems to get it and gives him a wink and a grin and slinks off to some other corner. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes frantically search the sea of people for Minseok, for Yixing or Baekhyun, for Chanyeol, maybe even  _ Jongin _ , just, anyone to get him out. 

 

“Kyungsoo, I know you can hear me- oh, hey Minseok. It’s been a while.”

 

Kyungsoo looks up to see a Minseok with steam coming out of his ears and a red neck, hands clenched into a fist. 

 

“Is my life some kind of fucking anime? Am I the tragic heroine of a romance story? Why the fuck is this shit happening right now!” Kyungsoo lets out an uncharacteristic wail. Minseok still remains collected, voice low and scary. 

 

“Kyungsoo, I can take care of this. I can just-”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a long, drawn out sigh. “No, no. It’s fine. Just stick around, though.”

  
  


Minseok’s jaw clenches and his face look sharper,  _ scarier _ in the shadows casted by the low light in the club. But he walks away, shoulders rolling out as he stretches. 

 

_ He _ takes a seat in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s fist starts to throb and he gets a strange sense of deja vu, like something is going to play out like a movie that Kyungsoo’s already watched. 

 

“Do Kyungsoo, out at a party? Voluntarily? My, you’ve changed.”

 

Kyungsoo won’t say his name, he doesn’t want to feel the bile rise out of his throat. 

 

“I guess. But I’m still not enjoying it.” Kyungsoo looks up, head on his upright hand and he blinks like he’s bored. “People don’t change that easily, you know.”

 

_ He  _ laughs and copies Kyungsoo, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. “Yeah, Kyungsoo, I know.”

 

“You should go. I’m here with people that don’t really want you here, I think.”

 

_ He _ leans closer, so close that Kyungsoo can see himself in the reflection of his eyes, that Kyungsoo can feel his breath on his own lips. 

 

Kyungsoo knows when someone is going to go in for a kiss. And right now, it’s obvious what’s going to happen but for some reason, like a reflex or something out of habit, Kyungsoo finds himself not breathing, not moving, not closing his eyes. 

 

But then he snaps out of his and moves back, running a hand through his hair and laughing grimly. 

 

“Is this what you wanted to talk to me for? Hmm,  _ Luhan _ ? Do I look like some kind of fucking pushover?”

 

Something, or someone, rather, suddenly looms over Kyungsoo and the table, casting a long, thin shadow over him. 

 

“Get.  _ Away _ . From. Him.” Jongin seethes, glaring daggers at Luhan. What the fuck? Kyungsoo decides to forget his questions and settles on trying to get Luhan out of there.

 

“And you might you be, kid?” Luhan leans all the way back, thighs splaying out on the seat and a smug expression on his face. The expression of a person who  _ knows _ something. 

 

“I’m Kim Jongin. And I currently like Do Kyungsoo hyung. So I’d appreciate it if you  _ backed off _ right now, thank you.”

 

Jongin leans over and entwines his fingers with Kyungsoo’s, grip so tight that Kyungsoo can’t feel his fingers. He watches in shock while Luhan let out a little chuckle, rubbing a finger over his smirking lips as if he’s watching a movie play out in front of him. He taps his fingers on the table, the drumming the only thing Kyungsoo can hear even though the whole club is thrumming with low bass and heavy electric tempos. 

 

“Oh? Do you now? Kyungsoo, I didn’t think you’d like younger babies like this, you cradle robber.” Luhan nudges Kyungsoo’s shin with a foot. “What the hell happened after I left, Soo? You really have changed.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to snap back at him or something but Jongin jumps in before he has to chance to even sort out his thoughts and think of something snarky to say. 

 

“Yeah, I do, and he’s not a  _ cradle robber,  _ I’m twenty. Again, please leave so I can talk to Kyungsoo hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo just decides to stand up. Hand still connected to Jongin, he moved closer to him. Luhan gets up as well. Kyungsoo turns around. 

 

Over his shoulder, Kyungsoo gives Luhan the strongest glare he can muster. Luhan’s easy smile drips into a frown, his hand inches away from Kyungsoo’s waist. 

 

“Luhan, I hope I never see you again, you fucker.”

 

With that, Jongin seems to get that Kyungsoo is done and pulls him through the crowd. He doesn’t stop, though, and keeps walking until they’re at the door. Kyungsoo manages to catch Minseok’s eye from where he’s at and motions that he’ll be leaving. Minseok gives him a smile and waves his hand as if to tell them to hurry up and get out of there. 

 

-

-

 

Kyungsoo sits on his couch, the leather cold against his clothed back but soothingly so. He stays quiet and so does Jongin, who’s sipping from a mug and swallowing his tea slowly.

 

“Jongin, thanks for today. Really. And I’ll call a taxi for you once you’re done with the tea. Sorry for keeping you.”

 

“Hyung?” Jongin’s voice is quiet, muffled by the mug pressed against his teeth. Kyungsoo just makes a noise to signal for him to continue. “Who’s Luhan to you?”

 

Kyungsoo draws in his legs tighter, the slacks starting to resist against the tight fit, but Kyungsoo ignores it and hugs his knees to his chest.

 

“A bad ex, I guess. That’s it, really. A shitty person.”

 

“What makes him so bad?”

 

Jongin sets the mug down on the table in front of him and copies Kyungsoo’s position. 

 

“He just made me do things I didn’t want to. And then when I told him off, he’d get angry and ice me out until I apologize.”

 

“Huh.” Jongin bites his lip and Kyungsoo uses a socked foot to nudge at his thigh. 

 

“What? What’re you thinking so hard about?”

 

The tension from today is nearly all gone, but it’s awkward. The air around them is suffocating and heavy. Kyungsoo feels like he’s being pressed down into the floor. 

 

“I don’t know, nothing, really. I just want to say I’m sorry again, hyung. I don’t know whether you’d forgive me now, but I just- I can’t stop thinking about what I said. God, I’m so fucking done.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a strange laugh. “Yeah. Going from that to lying that you liked me in front of Luhan- Kim Jongin, you make my brain hurt.”

 

Jongin doesn’t laugh. “I wasn’t lying, hyung. I really do like you.” Kyungsoo laughs again, this time, more clearly although his stomach starts to constrict. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I like you to, sorry for getting so angry today. It wasn’t right for me to just leave you like that.”

 

“No! Like, I  _ like _ you, hyung.” Jongin seems frustrated at something, brows drawing close together and cheeks puffed out the slightest. Kyungsoo finds him looking like a constipated puppy and pats his head endearing while laughing. 

 

“You’re my cute maknae. I  _ like _ , you too. Get up now, I’ll call for a taxi.”

 

Jongin glares at Kyungsoo and stands up in front of Kyungsoo, knees right up against his. Kyungsoo gets the vague feeling that he’s done something wrong. 

 

“I  _ like _ you, hyung. God, you’re so fucking dense.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

Jongin cups his face and then kisses him. 

 

-

-

-

-

 

Kyungsoo stays frozen, unsure of whether to move his arms, to kiss back or to pull away. So he just sits there like a limp doll, letting Jongin move his mouth softly, so, so gently, on his. 

 

Jongin pulls away when Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, eyes glazed over and tiny little crystal tears dotting along his lashes. 

 

“Don’t you like it?”

 

“Uh- uh?” Kyungsoo lets out a confused grunt. Was this Jongin just playing with him again? Anger bubbles through his chest but then it dies down when Jongin actually starts  _ crying _ . 

 

“Why won’t you kiss me? Do you really not like me anymore? Are you over me that quick?” Jongin lets out another open-mouthed sob, wiping away his sniffles with the back of his hand. He pulls away from Kyungsoo, stumbling backwards. 

 

Kyungsoo finds the moment surreal, to be honest. 

 

He laughs and grabs onto Jongin’s wrist, yanking him hard enough to throw Jongin on top of him. Jongin starts squirming, crying louder than before and Kyungsoo just laughs again and runs his hands through Jongin’s soft hair and pats his back. 

 

“Let go! Stop laughing at me, it’s fucking embarrassing! You don’t need to rub it in that I’m dumb!”

 

Kyungsoo hooks his chin over Jongin’s shoulder. “Calm down first, Jongin. Just, take some deep breaths.”

 

Jongin stops wrestling Kyungsoo and eventually lets his sweaty head fall onto his shoulder, burying his head into the crook of Kyungsoo’s head. 

 

Jongin hiccups a couple times, and when Kyungsoo finally senses that he’s calm, he gently cups Jongin’s face and pulls him up so they’re face to face. Jongin’s lighter than he looks- his thighs don’t hurt while carrying his weight. 

“God, Jongin, I like you _ so _ much. God, you’re beautiful, Jongin. So, so pretty.” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin again, hands hooking through the loops on Jongin’s jeans and moving their bodies closer. He feels Jongin smile against his teeth for a second before pushing into him closer. 

  
  


It starts to get faster, the pace building, each of them involuntarily finding their bodies pressing against each other tighter, rolling their hips into each other. Jongin lets out an especially sharp moan that leaves Kyungsoo feeling just a bit tighter in his pants. As if Jongin can sense that, he bucks his hips into Kyungsoo harder. In response, Kyungsoo tightens his grip on his waist, fingers wrapped around his thin hip bones. 

 

And out of experience of similar happenings, they both just seem to move with each other. Jongin throwing his head back while spreading his arms so Kyungsoo can kiss against his neck while unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off of Jongin’s body.

 

Jongin whines and tugs against Kyungsoo’s own clothes, and Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin starts to unbuckle his pants. Jongin lets out a growl when he can’t see to and resorts to rolling his dick onto Kyungsoo’s leg. 

 

“Hurry the fuck up, hyung. I need to stick my dick in something or else I’m gonna just cum in my pants.”

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go to my bedroom. I’ve got the lube and condoms in there.”

 

Jongin frowns at him and stands up, pulling Kyungsoo up and kissing him again, pushing him to the bedroom and walking backwards. 

 

Jongin kisses harder this time, and Kyungsoo finds his teeth knocking awkwardly into Jongin’s lips and tongue. 

 

“Woah, what’s wrong, Jongin?” Jongin pulls away and when the back of Kyungsoo’s knees hits the bed, he pushes Kyungsoo down and places a knee in between his legs. 

 

“I imagined someone else fucking you.”

 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes in surprise but he doesn’t have much time to respond because Jongin strips out of his pants and boxers, throwing them haphazardly behind his shoulder. Kyungsoo shrugs and throws all hell out the window, following him and stripping. 

 

They both stare at each other, and Kyungsoo finds it weird how he isn’t struggling to breath. 

 

They kiss again, but it’s slow, the promise of a good night behind them. Jongin pushes Kyungsoo all the way down on the bed and sighs. 

 

“Get the lube, hyung. My dick is gonna pop.” Kyungsoo laughs when the tip of Jongin’s dick brushes against his thigh as he leans over to this nightstand. Getting the lube and a condom, he lies down again. 

 

“You’re so pretty, Jongin.”

 

Jongin kisses him while using one hand to pop the lube open. 

 

“I hope you wreck me tonight.” Kyungsoo’s voice is low but flirty and Jongin groans loudly, hurrying up with the condom. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhhhhh I finally updated! You guys, the end is near!!! sORRY I HAvne't been caught up with the comments, and for those of you who steadily comment on any of my fics, I SEE YOU AND I LOVE YOU AND I APPRECIATE YOU AND I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT ENGAGING MORE AND RESPONDING BUT I TRULY MEAN IT, I SEE YOU!!!!!!
> 
> In the mini three month hiatus i took (i didn't realize it was that long omg) i wrote a shit ton of stuff. I should have a chapter up for one of my BTS fics tomorrow or next week, depending on how fast i can edit. THnank you guy sm for reading this shit fic and ilyyy
> 
> check out my new Seventeen office AU fic if you guys want, or the rest of my BTS fics. (don't if you don't want to obviously)
> 
> it means so much to see the kudos and comments you guys leave . I wish everyone stays happy and healthy this week!
> 
> p.s. i just realized this is going to be my first completed fic im so?????
> 
> p.p.s. i didn't edit this lmao ill go back later to fix mistakes


	5. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to wrap up one fic for good and eenie meenie miney mo this is it sdjhfsjdfhsk
> 
> im disappointed abt the length and how stupidly short this is but ksjdhfj

It’s been four days since Kyungsoo had sex with Jongin. 

 

It’s also been four days since Kyungsoo has had any excuse to run into him, but today Minseok had threatened all of them with “a flamy ass-beating from hell” if they didn’t show up to lunch so Kyungsoo has to go. Which means he has to see Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo feels somewhat embarrassed whenever he thinks about it. The whole thing had seemed surreal in the moment, like,  _ holy shit I’m having sex with Jongin _ , but now, it’s like,  _ holy shit I had sex with Jongin and I’m not happy about it. _ It’s not because it was bad or anything, but just, something makes Kyungsoo feel empty inside. Like he’s missing a puzzle piece. (Because let’s be real - Kyungsoo can still barely feel his butthole.)

 

In the midst of all of his deep thinking, Kyungsoo forgets that he’s in a lecture right now. Baekhyun (Kyungsoo assumes) throws something at his head but Kyungsoo doesn't do anything more than just shake his head and looks down at his paper. 

 

Sneaking a glance at Sehun’s notebook, he sees that it’s already filled with neat scrawls (and diagrams because this is Sehun, he’s perfect, why would he not draw examples to go with his notes?) that he can’t read from where he’s sitting. It’s not really that helpful, since Kyungsoo can’t tell if Sehun went overboard with the note-taking again or if he really spaced out long enough to miss the whole lecture. (When he looks at the clock, he deems it that yes, Sehun went overboard again.)

 

“Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll let you copy during lunch,” Sehun whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo bites his tongue to keep from screaming out. “By the way, are we going to Junmyeon hyung’s after school?”

 

“If you want to. But if I’m secretly getting dragged along on a date as some kind of third-wheeler I’m cutting you off lunch for a month.”

 

Sehun gasps theatrically. “Not the bento boxes!”

 

Baekhyun taps Kyungsoo on the elbow. “Hey, do birds have dicks you can see?”

 

-

-

 

Minseok snobbishly spreads himself out all over the tree’s roots and all over Yixing’s lap. Yixing smiles in the lazy way he smiles, leaning against the trunk and sighing. Kyungsoo briefly goes between asking if he smoked anything this morning or just staying silent. Alas, he’s cut off by the said man’s lap warmer.

 

“So, what’re you guys doing to do during the summer? If any of you losers are staying, you should tell me. Because I’m staying.” Minseok slowly chews his lunch and swallows loudly, like he can’t be bothered to eat properly. Maybe he’s the one who did a little something-something and Yixing’s just like this because of osmosis.

 

Lay runs a hand through Minseok’s hair and takes a bite out of his apple. It crunches loudly and reminds Kyungsoo that he needs to pick up a new tube of red acrylic paint. “Shouldn't you go visit your family?”

 

Minseok snorts. “Shouldn’t you go visit yours?”

 

“Touche. But also not fair because I can’t afford to go to China. I’m broke.”

 

Jongdae tilts his head back into the sun, eyes flickering shut after barely missing Minseok’s. Kyungsoo finds it amazing how the two are so civil to each other even after having broken up. Even though it’s been two years, Kyungsoo admits to himself that it’s impressive every time he thinks about it. (To be fair, Kyungsoo’s in the midst of pettily ignoring Jongin for no good reason so maybe he’s just the weird one.) The pain shimmers in Jongdae’s eyes - enough for Kyungsoo to want to hug him, but not enough for him to feel sorry. 

 

Jongin claps his hands. “I happened to run into my old ballet instructor. He’s working for Korea’s National Ballet and offered me an audition. I won’t get into the actual thing, but if I can do well, I’ll be offered a teaching job.” 

 

“That’s so cool, Nini! Now you can do something you really love!”

 

“Woah, you can still dance?”

 

“Ballet, huh? No wonder your body’s that nice.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Chanyeol, I’m right here.”

 

The compliments end with Baekhyun glaring at both Chanyeol and Jongin like they've personally killed his dog or something. Kyungsoo barely holds down a snicker. 

 

But he still ends up laughing. 

 

“Oh, hyung, what about you? Are you doing anything for your art this summer?” Sehun inquires, eyes big while he steadily eats away at the lunch Kyungsoo’s packed for him. Today’s box consists of tonkatsu with sauce, a little portion of grapes, and fluffy white rice.

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Maybe. I want to go down to the beach or something and paint along the boardwalks.”

 

Sehun chokes. “You- you are way more sentimental than you let on.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Jongin suddenly grabs onto Kyungsoo’s arm and Kyungsoo nearly flies backwards in shock. Jongin’s grip is searing hot, like a heated iron vice. “Oh! We should go down together!”

 

Baekhyun makes an  _ oooh _ noise and puts on a silly face. “Like a date? Nice, Kyungsoo, you work fast.” Baekhyun makes an obscene wink. 

 

Jongin smiles back. It’s too bright and too  _ Jongin _ and Kyungsoo feels a wave of nausea rise out of him, but no matter how much he digs, he can’t come up with a reason  _ why _ he’s so uncomfortable. “Of course, like a date, we  _ are  _ dating, after all.”

 

“You’re dating?” Chanyeol asks, in the low, kind-of-full way he talks in. 

 

“We’re dating?” Kyungsoo parrots back, equally as shocked as Minseok, who’s the one who said it. 

 

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo back, looking shaken up and confused. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat picks up so fast that it sounds like a drumline going off in his ears. He feels the anxiety rise in his throat.  _ Did Jongin ask me in the morning or something? No, I would’ve remembered. _

 

Jongin gives him a wobbly smile, eyes crinkling with hurt. “A-aren’t we? I just thought that you know, we would. Isn’t that the natural progression of,” Jongin clears his throat. “Of things? You know? Like, you confess, and then you date?” Jongin’s twisting his fingers so hard against each other that they turn white.

 

_ Answer him, you dumbass!  _ But Kyungsoo can’t do more than let out a couple of syllables, stammering and scrambling to piece together a sentence. But alas. 

 

There’s a reason why he pretty much skipped all of his public speaking classes in high school. 

 

And didn’t really do too well in literature classes. 

 

“Anwer him, you fucking dumbass!” Baekhyun hisses out, nudging Kyungsoo’s side. Wow, they are friends for a reason. Kyungsoo blinks and lciks his lips. Jongin’s hurt eyes flicker over to Baekhyun’s, a slight frown marring his face. 

 

Jongin lets out an awkward laugh, clapping his hands together and brushing off the non-existent dirt on his thigh. 

 

“Nevermind, I guess I was wrong. I’ve got to go now, bye guys. My class is all the way on the other side of campus, so.” Jongin stretches out his long legs and stands up, gathering his bags and clearing his throat. “See you guys later.”

 

Baekhyun lets out a shrill scream and Kyungsoo turns his head just in time to meet the ketchup-covered piece of bread that Baekhyun had thrown at him. It slides sadly off the side of his face and Kyungsoo mentally starts planning out his funeral. 

 

-

-

 

Indeed, Kyungsoo ends up going to Junmyeon’s after classes. He sits on a stool in his office, limply holding a paper cup with now-lukewarm coffee starting to stain the paper. Kyungsoo looks down. It looks like he’s holding a cup of paint water; the scent of coffee beans the only thing telling him that he can, in fact, drink it. He takes a sip before dumping out the bitter drink. Sehun must have made it. It could barely pass as muck. 

  
  


“Hyung, hyung, can we go to the beach this weekend?” Kyungsoo walks near the door and sees Sehun sitting on his hands on the table, swinging his legs back and forth like a child. 

 

“It’s still cold, isn’t it?” Junmyeon’s voice rings out from where he’s restocking the watercolor papers. “But if you want to, sure.” Sehun laughs, the clear happiness radiating out of him in giggles. Kyungsoo feels a pang of jealousy. 

 

A hand touches his shoulder and Kyungsoo swings an arm backwards, right into Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re lucky I’m tall, or else by nose would have been busted off by now.” Chanyeol lets out an awkward giggle. 

 

“No, sorry, I forgot you were in here. How’s your day been?”

 

“Better than yours, I guess. Because of you know, with Jongin and-”

 

“I know, thanks.” Chanyeol gives him an earnest nod and Kyungsoo wants to rip out a chunk of his hair in mild frustration. Chanyeol is really,  _ really _ oblivious to normal social cues, such as,  _ not bringing up your friend’s incredibly incredibly failure with his crush earlier today _ . He wonders how Baekhyun stands it. (The slight empty-headedness was fun, even cute, and first, but now Kyungsoo dreads being alone with Chanyeol. But when he sees Chanyeol google  _ different types of graphite pencils,  _ or,  _ where the nearest water-color paper store is _ , Kyungsoo sticks through it.) 

 

“Is it because you never labeled it?”

 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looks up from his spot on the floor. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable because you feel like he’s asking out out after you’ve slept together? Like that’s the only reason why?” Chanyeol presses on, somehow hitting every spot with immaculate accuracy, so pinpoint-correct  that Kyungsoo feels like every word is an arrow aimed for his heart. “Because that’s okay, you know, to be nervous. But you should talk to him. He was so excited for the four days to pass, so he could talk to you. You should talk to him.” Chanyeol wrings his hands out. 

 

“Y-yeah, I guess - I guess I should.”

 

Chanyeol gives him a slight smile. “I know you think I’m a little impervious to what’s going on around me, but I’m good with emotions. So trust me, go talk to him.”

 

Kyungsoo nods slowly. He looks up at Chanyeol, into his open eyes, and smiles. “I don’t think you’re like that at all, Chanyeol. You’re more introspective than all of us combined.”

  
  


Chanyeol’s smile grows. “Except for Minseok hyung.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Except for Minseok hyung.”

 

-

-

 

Kyungsoo had gathered enough of the ends of his frayed nerves to text Jongin, asking if they could meet up at the cluster of benches outside of the university. Jongin, of course, had texted back with a movie emoticon shooting a thumbs up and winking. Kyungsoo had let out a sniffly bark of laughter. 

 

So he was standing next to a bench, scared that if he sat, he’d never be able to get up again. His heart hammered away and his hands were sweaty inside of his coat pocket. He sighed as he saw Jongin’s familiar figure make its way through the crowd, parting the lingering students with his carved-by-a-greek-god face. Kyungsoo’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Hey, Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s voice was tentative, edging on trembling. “Thanks for meeting me.”

 

“Of course, hyung.” Kyungsoo’s ears twitched at the word and Jongin’s smile was tight-lipped. 

 

“I just wanted to talk to you. About today.”

 

“Oh. Ok. I’m sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. I just thought that you know, we had sex because we liked each other. And then yeah, like I don’t know, you said I was pretty and it made me happy but now that I think about it I don’t think I ever properly asked you out, so sorry for assuming, and also sorry-”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a giggle before grabbing the lapels of Jongin’s jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

“God.”

 

Jongin’s brows cluster together. “What?”

 

“Whatever, nothing matters, I’m sorry, Jongin, I just wanted to be sure you liked me and not for the sex part. Oh my God. I’m a stupid bastard.” Kyungsoo giggles again, smiling openly as he gazes at Jongin. Jongin’s eyes narrow and he  _ hmphs _ before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and kissing him. 

 

“You  _ are _ stupid.”

 

“Yup. Now shut up and kiss me.”

 

“You just talked longer than I-”

Kyungsoo presses his lips to Jongin’s one more time before yanking him down the street, running haphazardly in the direction of his apartment. Over his shoulder, he yells, “I need you to make up for four days of sex, got it?” For a moment, Kyungsoo wanted to ignore everything else. Confessions and sappy stuff could wait until later, school could wait until later, the serious talks with Jongin could wait until later. He wants to be in the moment. Kyungsoo’s never lived like that. 

 

Jongin flashes with innocent embarrassment, as if he didn’t  _ ask to eat out Kyungsoo until he cried  _ four days ago. “Hyung!”

 

Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of his reflection in a store window, smiling and Jongin running behind him with a look of determination. Both of them red-cheeked, lips chapped but red  at the same time. 

 

Maybe their relationship wouldn’t be perfect, but this was some kind of perfect start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im angry at myself for not being able to pay more attention to the side couples and explain how they met, what happened, yadda yadda yadda. anyways, heres how this ends!! im kind of happy i have one completed fic, though. 
> 
> Check out my SVT fics and the BTS one if you like any of those groups! (or if ur bored and in need of a good couple of chapters ;000) 
> 
> thank you for the love on this fic and everything else, i wish you all happiness, mwah mwah!!
> 
> byee and hopefully i'll see you with another fic!!
> 
> p.s. ill edit mistakes tomorrow skjdhf


End file.
